I Pray to You God
by Lissanien
Summary: Apa kemunculan seekor kucing hitam dapat memperbaiki kehidupan Wonwoo bersama adiknya yang kacau? [SVT fanfict! Meanie.]
1. Chapter 1

**I Pray to You God**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

Genre: Comedy, School life, cute story, romance, BL/Yaoi, fantasy, crime

Pairing: Meanie, JunWon

* * *

Keheningan malam dikalahkan oleh sosok putih yang kini sedang meracau tak jelas akibat perbuatan pria yang sedang menggerayanginya. Sunyi malam yang sendu terpecah konsentrasinya akibat eluhan nan nikmat itu memenuhi udara. Membuat siapa saja yang melewati jalanan itu mengurungkan niatnya tuk melewati jalan gelap tersebut. Wonwoo yang baru saja menerima ajakan kencan buta yang dialamatkan padanya kini terjebak dalam situasi tak senonoh itu.

Wonwoo terima saja karena pria itu sudah membayarnya, tapi ini tidak sesuai kesepakatan, "Cukup Seungchol hyung! Ini tidak ada dikontrak." Wonwoo berontak, tangan pria yang sedang Menyentuhnya itu ia tepis.

Sambil mendecih Seungchol berkata, "Sialan kau Jeon! Orang-orang berkata kau paling mahal dan nikmat, tapi baru menyentuhmu sedikit saja kau sudah seperti ini." Pria itu kini mengalihkan pegangannya pada stir mobil.

Ya, mahal karena ia _good-looking_ dan nikmat untuk dipandang.

Laki-laki yang duduk di kursi penumpang segera mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu, selesai menulis ia tunjukkan karyanya kepada pria tadi.

* * *

Pelanggaran: Menyentuh pekerja artinya denda 25.000 Won.

* * *

"Sialan mahal sekali!" Seungchol memukul stir.

Wonwoo tersenyum menggoda lalu berkata, "Maaf, sudah menjadi peraturan sayang." —sarkasme.

"Kalau aku membayar lebih, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk..." Tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seungchol membuat tanda lingkaran dengan jarinya lalu disusul jari telunjuk dari tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke lubang yang ia buat tadi. Tersenyum manis sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

 _'Ya Tuhan kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan makhluk mesum ini?'_ monolog Wonwoo, memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengindahkan pertanyaan pria tadi, "Tidak bisa Seungchol-hyung, aku masih pelajar." Wonwoo memasang simpul lalu menyipitkan mata —terkesan manis walau dibuat-buat.

Seungchol cemberut, moodnya kacau. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobil yang sedang didudukinya.

Wonwoo adalah seorang pria yang menerima jasa kencan buta jika dibayar. Syaratnya sederhana —pria yang manis dan kaya. Manis karena tidak akan menyerangnya, dan kaya karena akan mengisi dompetnya. Simple.

Wonwoo mengadahkan tangannya, ia sampirkan pada pria disamping. Menunggu lembaran kertas tuk terpampang disana.

Seungchol melirik, ditatapnya malas sosok manis di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum riang. Namun ia tetap mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana, "baiklah," Segera ia keluarkan lembaran demi lembaran uang tuk diberikan kepada pemuda tadi.

Wonwoo tersenyum, uang yang diberikan Seungchol tadi ia hitung, "Pas!" Senyumnya merekah, tak sabar membayangkan ingin belanja apa sepulang kerja nanti.

Wonwoo segera membuka pintu mobil disampingnya, beranjak pergi dari ruang sempit itu.

"Wonwoo!" Teriak Seungchol, memanggil pria putih yang akan meninggalkannya, "Tidak ada ciuman?" Seungchol bertanya dengan muka penuh harap, tapi Wonwoo malah mendengus.

"Muah! Silahkan gunakan jasa kami lagi!" Wonwoo mengedipkan mata, tak menunggu respon orang dibalik stir segera ia banting pintu mobil dan balik kanan.

Wonwoo tersenyum puas, ia berhasil mengelabui Seungchol dengan sikapnya tadi. Memancing pria yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan berpose erotis, membuat Seungchol kelabakan tuk menyentuhnya.

Tidak—Wonwoo tidak menikmati pekerjaannya. Baginya ini seperti neraka, menjadi objek pandang terlebih sentuh untuk laki-laki yang memesan dirinya hanya demi uang. Tidak—Wonwoo tidak membencinya, ia bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak hanya dengan mengedipkan mata atau menemani seseorang makan malam—terlebih dirinya ditraktir.

Perjalanan hidupnya sudah cukup pahit sehingga dirinya harus berujung pada pekerjaan menjijikan tersebut. Saat dimana orang tuanya meninggal karena dilalap api, memaksa dirinya dan adiknya tuk hidup sebatang kara —berjuang mencari makan tuk hidup.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin dikasihani, ia ingin mandiri. Walaupun pekerjaannya terbilang rendah namun Wonwoo tidak dalam posisi menolak, ia tidak ingin dirinya dan sang adik mati konyol karena kelaparan padahal peluang bagi dirinya tuk mendapatkan uang terbuka lebar di depan mata.

Wonwoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jaket, berusaha mengabaikan angin-angin nakal yang menyusupi tubuhnya.

Malam sudah menguasai dan Wonwoo tinggal lah seorang saja di tepi jalan. Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan sebagian, menyingkap jaket lalu melihat bandul besi bertuliskan angka tuk mengetahui pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul tiga pagi. ia hanya dapat beristirahat selama empat jam untuk menyiapkan dirinya kembali tuk menghadiri sekolah. Sistem belajar di Korea Selatan cukup melelahkan, ditambah dirinya yang harus menekuni pekerjaan kencan butanya tersebut.

"Wonwoo!" Seseorang menyapa.

Uh! Akan gawat sekali jika ia ketahuan oleh pihak sekolah berkeliaran pada tengah malam seperti ini, padahal dirinya merupakan siswa berprestasi.

Wonwoo meneruskan langkahnya, tidak ingin menghiraukan panggilan namanya tersebut, _'Jika ia melihatku berjalan terus maka ia akan berfikir bahwa dirinya salah orang.'_ batin Wonwoo, membulatkan tekad meneruskan langkah menuju rumah.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" Suara itu lagi.

Wonwoo terantung menyerah, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencari asal suara. Tidak ada orang.

 _'Apa aku berkhayal?'_ Wonwoo memang sudah sangat mengantuk, ia mengucek matanya.

"Kau tidak berkhayal." Suara itu lagi.

Wonwoo tercekat, ia berputar mencari asal suara tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dan belum caranya tadi menanggapi pertanyaan Wonwoo, ia hanya meluncurkan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya. _'Bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu isi benakku?'_ Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling.

"Karena aku adalah dewa, aku bisa mendengar benakmu." Wonwoo hampir terloncat, apa suara itu hanya ada dalam kepalanya?

"Siapa kau?" Wonwoo berteriak, masih mencari asal suara.

"Di bawah!" Kata suara itu lagi.

Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya ke bawah, ia menangkap sosok kecil berbulu hitam panjang dengan mata kuning runcing menyala terduduk manis, "Halo Wonwoo!" Sapa makhluk itu.

Wonwoo yakin dirinya berhalusinasi, tidak mungkin sosok kucing hitam memanggil namanya. "Sepertinya aku sakit." Keluhnya.

"Kau tidak sakit, aku memang memanggilmu." Kata makhluk itu lagi.

Wonwoo terdiam—hening, terlebih tak ada orang sama sekali di jalan gelap itu.

"Kau sosok paling hina yang pernah aku temui Wonwoo," kata kucing hitam itu lagi, Wonwoo masih mencoba menyelaraskan pikirannya.

 _'Oh dia bilang aku hina.'_ batin Wonwoo. Sebuah kalimat yang menghujam keras namun tak berdampak apa-apa bagi seorang Jeon Wonwoo, ia sudah biasa disebut hina oleh adiknya akibat pekerjaan yang ditekuninya mencari uang dengan menipu atau menjadi kekasih simpanan —jadi cercahan macam itu tidak akan memberikan efek padanya.

Wonwoo melanjutkan perjalanannya, uang yang ia niatkan tadi tuk membeli makanan ia urungkan karena mini market sudah tutup.

"Hey!" Kucing itu berteriak, Wonwoo membalikkan badannya lalu menatap makhluk kecil itu.

"Apa kau tidak kaget melihat kucing bisa bicara? Tidak heran?" Daripada menanyakan kenapa Wonwoo tidak merasa sakit hati karena ia sebut hina, ia lebih memilih menanyakan kenapa Wonwoo tidak kaget melihat dirinya—seekor kucing yang dapat bicara.

Wonwoo memutar matanya culas, hidupnya sudah ruwet; mulai dari _debt collector_ yang terus-terusan mengejar dirinya, sampai bebannya mencuci kaus kaki futsal milik adiknya yang kelewat bau bahkan melebihi trasi udang.

Wonwoo berjalan satu langkah menghampiri kucing itu —lalu berjongkok, "Dengar ya tuan kecil! Kau sama sekali tidak membuatku kagum ataupun heran. Urusanku sudah kelewat banyak dan memusingkan, aku tidak ingin membawa satu kucing yang bisa bicara menambah bebanku." Katanya culas.

Kucing hitam itu membulatkan matanya, terkagum pada sosok realistik di hadapan, "kalau begitu bawa aku pulang Wonwoo, kau harus..."

Wonwoo menempelkan telunjuknya pada mulut —wajah, karena mulutnya terlalu kecil— kucing tersebut, "Ssst... Diam kau setan kecil! Untuk makan aku dan adikku saja aku sudah kesusahan, sekarang kau ingin menumpang hidup?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata.

Terlihat raut sebal di wajah kucing itu, toh wajah semua kucing terlihat sama. Yakni terlihat menyebalkan, "Ini perintah Wonwoo, kau akan masuk neraka jika membangkang." Sosok hitam itu memperingatkan.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas, "Hidupku sudah seperti di neraka, apa bedanya jika setelah mati aku ke neraka juga?" Tanyanya datar.

Kucing itu mendecak malas, ia tahu riwayat hidup Wonwoo. Usahanya sedari kecil mencari uang —walaupun dari menipu sampai mencuri ia lakukan juga— demi hidupnya dan sang adik. Oh betapa sengsaranya hidupmu Jeon Wonwoo.

 _'Tidak menjawab, artinya aku menang.'_ Monolog Wonwoo kala itu sebagai penutup percakapan saat ini, ia merasa bukan kewajibannya lah mengadopsi kucing tambun itu. Toh dilihat dari manapun kucing itu terlihat sejahtera, sepertinya ia berjenis persia dan tubuhnya sangat berisi—hidupnya pasti mewah sekali karena dirawat orang kaya. Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki kucing elit macam ini? Yah walaupun Wonwoo menolaknya mentah-mentah barusan bukan berarti ia tidak menginginkan kucing ini, ia hanya risau mengurus keperluannya. Belum lagi kucing ini adalah kucing Persia, perawatannya pasti sangatlah mahal. Bulu panjangnya menyelimuti sekujur tubuh minta diusap—diremas, Wonwoo jadi gemas sendiri. Tapi ia urungkan niat itu, toh memeluk kucing yang bisa bicara —apalagi jantan— dapat melukai harga dirinya.

Wonwoo balik kanan, segera melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Namun langkahnya tertahan kala kucing hitam itu mengatakan, "Kau adalah sosok serigala berbulu domba Wonwoo." Yang diperingati terpatung.

Deg.

Itu kali pertamanya hatinya merasa sakit kala seseorang —lebih tepatnya seekor kucing— menghinanya. Memang benar ia sudah berkali-kali mencari uang dengan cara tidak halal —kebanyakan menipu— demi dirinya dan sang adik. Dan sudah berapa kali juga orang yang ia tipu rugi karena dirinya, Wonwoo habis pikir.

Entah kenapa padahal dirinya sudah berkali kali disebut hina tapi kata 'Serigala berbulu domba' tadi seakan menusuk dadanya, terngiang-ngiang di kepala bahkan berhasil membuatnya migren.

Wonwoo balik kanan, menghadap kucing itu. Ia bersimpuh lalu mengadahkan tangannya, tanda agar sang kucing menaiki gendongannya.

Tak perlu berfikir dua kali sang kucing hitam langsung melompatkan kakinya menuju tangan putih itu, menempatkan dirinya nyaman.

Wonwoo berdiri lalu menapakkan kakinya kembali menuju rumah, _'Jika urusanku sudah selesai aku akan menjualmu pada tukang sirkus.'_ Wonwoo bermonolog ―mengancam.

Dengar.

Kucing itu mendengar batin Wonwoo, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengindahkannya, "Kenalkan aku Kim Mingyu!" Kata kucing itu, kepalanya mendongak mencari mata sang pemilik baru.

"Ya ya ya, Kim Mingyu. Jangan ajak aku bicara disini, aku tidak mau dianggap gila." Meskipun Wonwoo tahu tidak ada seorangpun disini tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan kucing tersebut, Wonwoo adalah seorang pria yang cool yang selalu menjaga image nya.

Perjalanan pulang berlangsung sunyi, hanya suara serangga yang menjadi pengiring dirinya dan sang kucing menembus hawa malam tuk menuju tempat persinggahan.

* * *

.

* * *

Suara pintu kayu terbuka dan menciptakan suara riuh karena engsel yang berkarat sudah lama tidak diganti. Di tengah ruangan, seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sedang sibuk memainkan game console barunya sambil mengemut lolipop segera menyambut sosok kakak yang baru pulang selepas bekerja, "hyung, lama sekali!" Kata laki-laki itu.

Wonwoo menilik maniknya menuju adiknya tersebut, "Hey anak kecil! Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Menaikkan intonasi serta mengernyitkan alis —tanda sang pemilik suara marah.

Yang dimarahi hanya menggidikan bahu lalu membentuk mulutnya seperti busur, "Ada game yang ingin aku tamatkan, hyung mana makanannya?" Setelah mengatakan alasannya ia mengalihkan percakapan.

Tidak mau bertengkar lebih lama Wonwoo menjawab, "Mini marketnya sudah tutup Jungkook, masak saja sosis atau nugget. Atau Chicken Wings sepertinya enak, soda masih ada kan?" Wonwoo menyebutkan serentet makanan instan yang menjadi penopang hidup dirinya dan adiknya tersebut, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau tahu? Awalnya aku suka dengan makanan-makanan itu," mengekori Wonwoo sambil melompat kecil, "tapi entah kenapa belakangan ini —aku ingin makanan yang..." Jungkook menggantung kalimatnya, "Sehat," Katanya datar, melirik sebentar onix sang kakak.

"Jangan berlagak tua," Wonwoo kesal, ia lempar Mingyu yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik jaketnya pada sang adik.

"Gyaaa.. Apa ini?" Jungkook mengeluh kesakitan karena makhluk yang tadi dilemparnya hampir mencakar dirinya, "Oh.. Kucing?" Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "I prefer dog." Tiba-tiba senyumnya luntur, raut kekecewaan tampak pada wajah.

"Itu bukan kucing biasa, dia bisa bicara." Kata Wonwoo, senyum cerah tampak pada wajah.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sakit hyung, sepertinya kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu." Kata Jungkook datar, berlanjut membuka kulkas lalu membungkuk tuk menilik apa isinya.

"Aku memang bisa bicara."

Hening.

Jungkook menghentikan aktifitasnya sementara Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan peralatan masak di hadapan —yah meskipun ia tidak bisa masak dan masakannya terbilang cukup buruk jika dirasakan.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dari kulkas pada sosok hitam yang tadi sempat ia gendong lalu ia letakkan pada meja makan, "ia bicara." Katanya datar, masih mencoba menelaah peristiwa yang menghampirinya tadi.

Wonwoo yang sedang melepas jaket melirik sebentar adiknya lalu berkata, "Tuh kan benar." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

Hening.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya, "WOOOOOOOOOW!" Sontak ia berteriak. "Hyung!" Jungkook terkejut —meskipun reaksinya agak terlambat— ia membuat kontak dengan kakaknya.

Wonwoo merapikan rambut sambil tersenyum jengah, sementara Mingyu di atas meja hanya tersenyum bangga menatap Jungkook yang terkagum akan dirinya.

"Hyung kau tahu apa artinya?" Teriak Jungkook, ia memeluk kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan hyung nya.

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar, ia juga menyunggingkan senyum disana, "Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" Wonwoo bertanya lembut, sementara Jungkook masih tersenyum-terkaget-terkagum.

"AYO KITA JUAL KUCING INI PADA TUKANG SIRKUS!" Teriak mereka serempak, berpelukan lalu berputar-putar sambil berpegangan tangan. Tak lupa iringan nyanyian " lalalallalalalalla" keluar dari mulut mereka, beradu memecah keheningan malam. Tidak memedulikan tetangga yang menggedor-gedor tembok pembatas rumah mereka adar tidak berisik.

"Yeyeye lalalala! Yeyeye lalalala!" Mereka berdua bernyanyi, berputar-putar sambil menggandengkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Hore kita akan kaya!" Teriak Jungkook.

"Aku tidak perlu menjual tubuhku lagi," Kata Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa ikut camping sekolah," Kata Jungkook.

"Aku bisa bayar buku tahunan sekolah,"

"Aku bisa beli seragam futsal,"

Sementara sosok di atas meja hanya menggeleng pelan, "Kalian kakak adik yang benar-benar sudah gila," Katanya pelan. "di kepala kalian hanya ada uang saja." Tambah kucing itu, bersimpati kepada kakak-adik yang sedang menari-nari di atas dapur.

 **TBC**

* * *

Horeeee... Akhirnya kesampean bikin cerita komedi,, yah walaupun fantasi tapi gue harap kalian suka;) Ini merupakan imajinasi gue ketika smp, waktu itu khayalan gue msh waras jd sama sekali gk ada yaoi n gk ada hentai. Tapi cerita ini bakalan gw remade abis-abisan, plus saat itu gue bikin cerita ini lebih mendominasi karakter oc gw yg kebanyakan wanita drpd lk"

Berharap dinotice kak deka-deki dan JoLiyeol:')

Jangan lupa reviewnya nya,, siapa tau gue bisa terinspirasi dari kalian heheheh... I love you All!

Kalau mau ada saran tolong PM yaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

**I Pray to You God**

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

Genre: Comedy, School life, cute story, romance, BL/Yaoi, fantasy, crime

Pairing: Meanie, JunWon

* * *

"Apa benar kucing mu bisa bicara hyung?" Seokmin meneguk kopinya mantap lalu menatap seniornya tak percaya.

Wonwoo juga menyesap kopi yang baru dipesannya, "Aku serius makanya aku menghubungimu. Kau anggota sirkus kan? Bersama Soonyoung dari kelas 3-B?" Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo mengaduh kesakitan, lidahnya ia kipas akibat perih yang tercipta karena meneguk kopi panas sialan yang baru disruputnya.

Suasana kantin terdengar riuh, ratusan murid terlihat berlalu-lalang mencari makanan tuk mengisi perut mereka. Namun Wonwoo tidak pergi ke kantin untuk tujuan itu, ia ingin menjual kucing hitam yang ditemukannya tadi malam.

"Ya memang, tapi aku perlu melihatnya lebih dulu." Seokmin meletakkan cangkir styrofoamnya di atas meja, isinya sudah habis

Wonwoo sudah memperkirakan hal ini, "Tenang saja, aku sudah membawanya." Wonwoo melepas tas ransel yang bertengger pada kedua bahunya, segera ia keluarkan beban berat yang mengisi kantung tersebut.

Seokmin berdecak kagum, ia tak sabar melihat makhluk yang akan bicara padanya nanti, "Ta-da!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan makhluk hitam itu dari ranselnya, masing-masing kakinya diikat dan moncongnya diikat pula.

Wonwoo lepas ikatan itu, makhluk kecil tambun itu berontak. "Namanya Kim Mingyu, semalaman ia berceloteh aneh. Katanya ia ingin membuat perjanjian denganku, tapi karena berisik sekali jadi aku ikat saja." Wonwoo menjelaskan, tangannya terampil melepas ikatan tadi.

Sementara Seokmin hanya terheran, kenapa kucing ini gendut sekali? Beratnya bisa mencapai lima atau enam kilogram mungkin.

"Ayo! Bicaralah Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo menadahkan tangannya, dibentangkan tuk memberi space khusus kepada kucing itu.

Bukannya bicara Mingyu malah terbatuk-batuk, terlihat seperti penyakitan. Seokmin berdehem pelan, sesekali melirik Wonwoo dari kucing hitam di atas meja —menaikkan alis separuh.

Wonwoo tidak percaya, _'kenapa begini?'_ laki-laki putih itu mengangkat makhluk hitam tersebut, mengguncang-guncangkannya, "Kim Mingyu, katakan sesuatu!" Masih menggendong, Wonwoo menaik-turunkan kucing itu.

"Meong-Meeoooo—

—oooong, -meoong!"

"Cukup hyung." Seokmin menarik tangan Wonwoo, tangannya ia kepalkan di depan mulut. Setengah berdiri lalu menghentikan aktivitas Wonwoo mengguncang kucing itu.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, _'padahal tadi malam kau cerewet sekali.'_ Wonwoo bermonolog. "Aku serius, dia bisa bicara!" Wonwoo protes.

Namun yang diproteskan malah memasang muka datar, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi, "Aku bersimpati padamu hyung." Katanya tega.

"Apa?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, setengah ternganga namun mulutnya tertahan.

Yang lebih muda memutar bola matanya culas, berakhir menatap hyungnya, "Aku tahu kau memang kesulitan uang," Berdehem pelan lalu menyamankan posisi duduk, "Walaupun kau dan adikmu mendapat beasiswa karena kalian berdua sama-sama pintar, namun kebutuhan hidup kalian —makanan, peralatan mandi, peralatan rumah tangga, peralatan sekolah, kebutuhan jasmani— tetap tidak dapat tertutupi hanya karena beban sekolah kalian berkurang sedikit." Menatap Wonwoo lamat, sesekali mengedarkan pandangan terhadap sekeliling —melepas canggung. "Itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa saat ini kau sedang berhalusinasi karena kesulitan." Mengerutkan sebelah alis —berikut matanya mengerut sebelah. Seokmin menyipitkan mata, Wonwoo menatap nanar.

"T-Tapi..." Masih tercekat.

Seokmin bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya kau jangan menipu orang hanya demi uang hyung." Pemuda berwajah cerah itu memperingati.

Yang lebih tua tak percaya, "T-tapi aku tidak bohong, semalaman dia bicara." Wonwoo protes, disusul hentakannya kala ia berdiri tergesa-gesa. Mencegah Seokmin yang ingin pergi melaluinya.

Seokmin melirikkan matanya pada Mingyu, kucing itu sedang terbatuk-batuk sesekali bersin. Membuat Seokmin menggidikkan bahu.

"Sebaiknya kau rawat dia, jika sudah bagus kau jual saja. Kucing Persia itu mahal, meski tidak semahal kucing yang dapat bicara." Usul Seokmin disusul simpul yang dibuat-buat, berjalan lalu sambil meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih mematung karena tercengang.

"Sialan!" Wonwoo menendang meja.

.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Wonwoo membangkitkan moodnya dengan menduduki atap. Ia memandangi lingkungan sekolahnya, ditatapnya satu persatu nyawa yang melintasi jalan di bawah.

"Aku suka di atas sini." Wonwoo buka suara, memecah keheningan akibat Mingyu yang bungkam seribu bahasa semenjak dipertontonkan kepada Seokmin di kantin tadi.

Seolah menganggap Wonwoo gila, Mingyu menyelaraskan pikirannya dengan menanyakan alasan Wonwoo, "kenapa?" yang ia harap jawabannya dapat ia cerna di otak karena mulut seorang Wonwoo yang sudah diamatinya selama bertahun-tahun selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata logis —yang menjadikan alasan nomor duanya tuk menemui seorang Jeon, "Karena di atas sini, aku bisa memandang rendah orang-orang." Wonwoo menjawab, simpul tampak pada wajah.

Keheningan tercipta lagi.

Mingyu salah Karena sudah bertanya. Entah apa alasannya mendatangi orang —kelewat waras— ini, tapi tingkat kesabarannya menghadapi Wonwoo sudah di ambang batas. Alasan pertamanya mendatangi Wonwoo adalah karena satu hal, ia ingin membuat perjanjian. Namun saat ia ingin berunding dengan laki-laki putih itu malam tadi, yang ia dapati malah tali tambang tipis yang melingkari kaki juga moncongnya. Sorang Jeon Wonwoo yang terlalu berfikir realistik, bahkan ia memperlakukan kucing yang bisa bicara seperti binatang juga. Walaupun pada intinya sama saja, Mingyu adalah seekor kucing tapi seharusnya ia diberi sebuah perlakuan khusus —karena dirinya adalah seekor kucing yang dapat bicara. Tapi yang ada Wonwoo malah ingin menjualnya, sekali lagi membuat Mingyu yang selalu menahan diri tuk menghujat sosok disampingnya ingin melakukan lebih dari menghujat.

Masih menatap lamat lingkungan sekolah di bawahnya, "Jadi, apa kau bisa menghasilkan uang?" Tanya Wonwoo. sekali lagi penyataan nista keluar dari mulut itu.

'Oh manusia di sebelah ku ini rendah sekali bung,' monolog Mingyu. Kucing hitam itu memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku bisa mengabulkan semua permintaanmu." Jawab Mingyu merendahkan suaranya.

Terkaget bahkan sampai membulatkan mata, "tiga?" Wonwoo mengalihkan dirinya dari hembusan angin kepada kucing disampingnya.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengatakan dengan suara ditinggikan, "Dengan tiga syarat." Katanya sembari mencondongkan tubuh, menunggu respon laki-laki putih disamping.

Ingin berteriak. Wonwoo sudah lelah dengan semua perlakuan kucing ini padanya, mulai dari menghinanya tengah malam tadi sampai mempermalukan dirinya di depan Seokmin, "Apa? Yang aku inginkan adalah tiga permintaan dan kau malah memberiku tiga syarat?" Wonwoo menggidik tak percaya—protes, menatap nanar Mingyu yang membeku karena teriakannya.

Terantung tuk mengemukakan alasannya menemui seorang Jeon, "Aku butuh seseorang untuk mengembalikan wujudku. Utuh." Mingyu menyatakan, kini dirinya sudah tidak tahan tuk menghadapi sosok putih itu.

"Jadi kita sedang bernegosiasi?" Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, lirikan ia lakukan untuk meladeni makhluk di samping.

Seakan percakapan ini sudah jelas kemana arahnya, Mingyu menjawab, "Pertama, dengan bibir. Kedua, dengan tubuh. Ketiga, dengan hati." Mingyu berkata datar, bahkan terkesan polos. Sekalipun tidak ia lirik ekspresi Wonwoo yang tercengang akibat ucapannya.

* * *

1\. bibir

2\. tubuh

3\. hati

* * *

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alis, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mingyu barusan. "Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mengerti." Wonwoo menggidik heran. Mingyu tahu ia berpura-pura, sampai akhirnya Mingyu mengatakan, "Aku harus pulang ke kayangan puluhan tahun lalu, tapi pasanganku meninggal dalam perjalanan. Lalu aku melemah dan dewa lain mengutukku dalam form ini akibat kelalaianku menjaganya." Bagai seorang sastrawan, Mingyu menceritakan biografi hidupnya.

Ia yakin sosok Wonwoo yang sudah bertahun-tahun terjun ke dunia dewasa walaupun dirinya bahkan hanya disentuh ataupun dicium oleh pelanggannya dapat memenuhi hasrat seorang Kim Mingyu, belum lagi kriterianya sudah pas. 'Seorang perjaka yang sedang kesulitan meneruskan hidup' sekali lagi membuat Mingyu yakin bahwa Wonwoo lah orang tersebut, dewa lain sengaja memberikan syarat itu untuk Mingyu karena ia berharap Mingyu tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Ia ingin agar Mingyu bermanfaat dan dapat menyelamatkan hidup orang lain

"Kau tidak dalam posisi menolak Wonwoo, pikirkan adikmu. Mau makan apa dia? Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu. Apa saja," merenggangkan tubuh lalu melompat pada pagar yang sama yang sedang diduduki Wonwoo, "Wonwoo, aku tahu kau sudah melacur bahkan sejak kau berusia 12 tahun. Terima saja permintaanku ini dan kau bisa hidup tenang dengan permintaanmu." Mingyu menawarkan. Singkat, jelas dan padat, ia yakin negosiasi ini akan berhasil walaupun sosok di sampingnya kini sedang mendelik tidak percaya.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, memangnya dia ini apa? Ia hanya menemani seorang pria tuk makan malam, tidak sampai ditiduri atau bahkan bercumbu panas dengannya —tidak. Ia tidak pernah. "Dengan menyerahkan tubuhku padamu untuk dinikmati? No way! Meski begini aku masih straight," Wonwoo menggoyangkan telunjuknya, tidak terima dirinya disebut pelacur. "Kau lihat perempuan imut disana? Namanya Taeyong sunbae —aku menggilainya, tidak! Aku mencintainya. Dia adalah sosok yang sangat diidolakan seantero kampus." Wonwoo menunjuk pada sosok perempuan berambut pirang yang sedang menyampirkan diri di ujung lapangan. Sesekali melenggolkan tubuh manja menggoda para kaum adam yang sedang bermain basket.

Bohong.

Mingyu tahu Wonwoo berbohong. Jika pun ia straight tidak mungkin ia menekuni perkerjaannya yakni sebagai penerima kencan buta bagi pria, pria straight mana yang ingin meladeni kencan dengan sesama jenisnya? Kenapa ia tidak melakukan part time job yang lebih wajar? Padahal peluang baginya tuk mendapat uang lebih terjamin jika ia menjadi pelayan restoran atau pun tukang cuci mobil —yah meskipun bayarannya tidak setinggi menerima jasa kencan buta sesama jenis yang hingga kini ditekuninya.

Mingyu mendengus heran, 'kenapa orang ini masih juga berbohong demi reputasinya? Padahal harga dirimu sudah jatuh di mataku,' pikir Mingyu, "Kau memperhatikan pria yang sedang bermain basket disana, bukan wanita seksi itu." Kata Mingyu—datar.

"Apa?" Wonwoo tak percaya, ingin ia jambak kucing itu namun ia terkesiap. Mengingat pengalaman pertamanya kala bertemu dengan Mingyu, menjawab benaknya sehingga ia pikir suara itu hanya muncul dalam kepala.

Skakmat. Wonwoo kalah. Ia baru ingat jika Mingyu dapat membaca pikirannya. Mengingat kucing itu adalah seorang dewa —yang ia yakini Mingyu adalah seorang dewa kesialan —karena berkatnya ia dipandang heran seisi kantin karena dirinya membawa seekor kucing ke sekolah, bahkan Seokmin meninggalkannya dengan senyum meremehkan —menganggapnya gila.

"Baiklah. Aku memandang siswa program _accel_ itu, namanya Jun." Wonwoo mengaku, ingin ia sembunyikan wajahnya karena memerah. Namun mengingat sosok yang mendengar pernyataannya barusan hanyalah seekor kucing yang hanya mau bicara dihadapannya dan sang adik, tidak mungkin rahasia ini sampai bocor bukan? Maka diurungkanlah niatnya itu tuk menyembunyikan simpul dan semburat merah yang muncul kala ia menyebut nama pria yang sedang diperhatikannya tersebut.

"WONWOO MENYUKAI JUN!" Wonwoo tercekat, kucing yang sedari tadi diam ini tiba-tiba berteriak di atas gedung yang ia yakini —suaranya tidak hanya akan terdengar semeter dua meter saja —namun seluruh lingkungan kampus.

"WONWOO MENYUKAI JUN!" Mingyu berteriak lagi, sontak membuat Wonwoo terloncat lalu menutup mulut kecil yang terbuka lebar akibat teriakannya barusan.

"Diam kau kucing setan hitam kecil! Kim sialan Mingyu! Atau kau aku jatuhkan dari atas sini!" Wonwoo hampir meng-smack down sosok hitam di bawahnya, namun segera ia urungkan niatnya itu karena ia masih mengkasihi nyawa makhluk —walaupun binatang— dibawahnya.

Mingyu mendongakkan kepala, "Kau bilang kau straight, tapi kau berbohong. Maka aku memberimu hukuman dengan mempermalukanmu." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan tampang bak malaikat yang terlihat seratus persen terhindar dari perbuatan dosa —memelas bahkan matanya berkaca-kaca. Membuat Wonwoo memandanng _disgust_ bahkan ingin sekali ia ludahi makhluk tersebut. Meski Wonwoo yakini perbuatan Mingyu barusan sama saja seperti melakukan dosa. Belum lagi syarat yang diluncurkan oleh Mingyu agar mau memenuhi permintaannya. Yakni —Ia ingin agar Wonwoo mau disetubuhi oleh Mingyu. Kurang dosa apalagi coba?

Wonwoo menggedikkan bahunya malas, seperti biasa culas tampak pada wajah. "Tapi aku mau jadi dominan, kelak aku akan menyetubuhi Jun." Wonwoo berkata datar lalu ucapan sarkastik dilayangkan padanya, kata "mimpi" seakan mengundang adrenalinnya tuk meninju sosok hitam disamping, namun ia urungkan kembali niatannya itu. Ada secercah harapan kecil di hatinya agar ia tidak membunuh makhluk tersebut, mengingat ia dapat mengabulkan permintaannya walaupun Wonwoo masih tidak yakin.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Tanya Mingyu, kucing itu menatap langit —lamat.

"Uang yang tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan." Wonwoo menyanggah tubuh dengan tangan, mengikuti Mingyu memandang langit. Tubuhnya lumayan nyaman dari yang tadi terus bergerak risih karena posisi nyamannya rusak akibat meng-smack down Mingyu kala kucing itu dengan beraninya meneriakkan rahasia yang sangat ingin ia pendam itu. Wonwoo menyukai Jun.

Saat pertama kali masuk Sma.

Sudah semenjak dirinya menginjakkan kaki di bangku Sma, Wonwoo memuja pria dari negeri bambu tersebut. Namun persamaan kelamin menjadi penghalangnya tuk mengekuhkan perasaannya terhadap pria yang sangat disukainya itu, dan fakta bahwa sosok itu menekuni program belajar yang berbeda dari Wonwoo menyebabkan dipisahkanlah kelas mereka berdua —sekali lagi usaha Wonwoo mengakrabkan diri pada Jun sirna.

"Apa kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Menggaruk pelipis lalu menyamankan pandangannya, "Atau sekedar membuatnya menyadari keberadaan ku saja itu sudah cukup," Wonwoo berkata datar, ia mengalihkan obsidian miliknya pada sosok pria yang tadi sedang bermain basket, Jun yang kini sedang dikerumuni para wanita serta tubuh Jun yang sedang basah —akibat keringat yang menempel pada tubuh selepas bermain basket.

Wonwoo teringat kala itu.

Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sosok itu menjabat tangannya hangat lalu menyunggingkan senyum padanya, "Mari bekerja sama," meski Wonwoo tahu ucapan itu hanyalah bohong belaka. Karena ia dan Jun tidak sekelas, dan bekerja sama untuk apa? Wonwoo bahkan tidak menekuni klub yang juga ditekuni oleh Jun. Meski begitu Wonwoo mengangguk kencang, ia sangat mengharapkan itu terjadi. Malang sekali nasib mu Wonwoo, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

Jika pun lautan masih kekeuh menempatkan diri di samudera, Wonwoo rela mengorbankan dirinya tuk ditenggelamkan disana. Hanya agar dirinya diakui sosok itu, dipertemukan sekali lagi. Agar sosok itu mengakuinya, mencintainya —seperti Wonwoo yang gila akibat dirinya.

* * *

Sekali lagi Wonwoo meratapi dirinya sendiri, tersenyum lalu mendecih. Bahkan terkadang ia harus mengemis pada tetangganya tuk meminta makan karena dirinya sakit jadi ia tak bisa kencan buta, tak ada masukan. Wonwoo melarang keras Jungkook —sang adik tuk menekuni pekerjaan yang sama dengannya, ia hanya ingin adiknya belajar. Bukan seperti dirinya yang menjual tubuh —meski hanya disentuh atau dicium. Sekali lagi Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh lingkungan sekolah di bawah, memandang rendah orang-orang. Dengan begini sedikitnya ia merasa lebih tinggi, tidak ingin terus-terusan dianggap rendah karena menipu —terlebih mencuri. Dan entah kenapa memandang rendah orang lain dapat membuat hatinya yang sendu menjadi tenang —meski hanya sementara.

"Sialan!" Wonwoo mendecih, ketika melihat seorang wanita disana menghadiahi dada pada Jun berkat usahanya memenangkan timnya dalam kompetisi tersebut, membuat Wonwoo panas bahkan ingin melayangkan tinju one punch man dari atap sini.

Mingyu yang mengerti betul dengan reaksi Wonwoo memberanikan diri tuk bertanya —bukan berarti ia takut, "Apa kau cemburu?" Mingyu berucap santai, dari pria di lapangan ia alihkan pandangannya pada sosok putih di samping.

Wonwoo menatap culas Mingyu, ingin ia ludahi pemilik suara yang sudah meluncurkan pertanyaan tadi. "Sedikit." Agak melukai harga diri, Wonwoo tetap mengakuinya. Wonwoo teringat lagi,

Saat kenaikan kelas.

Sekali lagi ia dan seluruh murid dijajarkan pada auditorium sekolah. Berdiri berbanjar mengikuti urutan kelas dan mendengarkan khutbah dari sang guru.

Saat itu Jun memandangi Wonwoo dari barisan kelasnya, seling dua puluh meter —mungkin lebih. Sudah setahun dirinya tidak bercakap lagi dengan sosok itu. Membuat Wonwoo yang sudah lumayan sirna perasaannya terhadap Jun sontak terkejut, bahkan kala pria itu datang menghampirinya dari jarak yang terbilang cukup jauh.

"Jeon Wonwoo," sosok itu tersenyum, "Mari kita bekerja sama lagi." Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo hangat, mengamitnya bahkan mengabaikan Wonwoo yang terpatung karena kalimat yang diluncurkannya barusan. Wonwoo mengangguk cepat, terlukis simpul pada wajah.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sosok yang pernah mengisi relung di hatinya kembali lagi. Mengatakan hal yang sama, menggenggam tangannya hangat —sama seperti setahun lalu. Dan yang Wonwoo herankan adalah, darimana sosok itu mengenalinya? Mengetahui namanya? Lalu kenapa ia bersusah payah menghampiri Wonwoo yang berdiri pada barisan kelasnya dari barisan kelas Jun yang terbilang cukup jauh karena diselingi sepuluh bahkan lima belas barisan manusia —mungkin? Sungguh?

Dan sekali lagi.

Wonwoo jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama, pada sosok yang setahun lalu menggenggam tangannya hangat dan melakukannya lagi pagi itu. Saat itu fikirannya melayang, paru-parunya seperti diisi ribuan kupu-kupu. Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada seorang Jun.

Tapi terulang lagi, sosok itu menjadi dingin kembali. Bagai sosok mati yang pernah mampir dalam hidup Wonwoo. Sesaat.

* * *

Sungaipun mengakui kekalahannya pada cuaca, mengikuti dingin bahkan membekukan dirinya. Seperti sikap orang yang sempat dikagumi, hanya ingat nama. Jeon Wonwoo. Tak ada kesan, tak ada kenangan. Yang hanya menerima perlakuan Jun saat itu, hangat namun setibanya ia mendapat rasa itu lagi, kalap. Bahkan tak sekalipun Jun menyebut namanya lagi, dingin. Menyampirkan kata pun tidak.

* * *

Ia memang seorang idol sekolah, seisi sekolah mengenalinya. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah melihatnya berjalan sendiri, apalagi tanpa seorang wanita —yang seorang idol sekolah juga— yang menyampiri lengannya. Keadaan mereka seratus delapan puluh derajat terbalik. Wonwoo yang seorang pendiam, dan Jun seorang yang karismatik. Bagai pungguk merindukan bulan.

Pernah satu kali.

Di pertengahan musim panas di kelas dua, sekitar tiga Minggu setelah peristiwa Jun menggenggam hangat tangan Wonwoo tuk kedua kalinya di auditorium sekolah —Jun menghampiri sosok putih yang sedang berdiri sendirian di koridor. Saat jam makan siang dimana kebanyakan orang mengisi perut mereka di kantin atau bahkan meluangkan waktunya di kelas. Wonwoo yang kala itu sedang damai membaca novel roman —ditimpa seluruh tubuhnya oleh cahaya matahari sekali lagi dibuat terpatung akibat perbuatan Jun yang tidak tertebak karena menghampirinya lagi.

Sambil menundukkan kepala, sesekali ia melirik wajah pada Wonwoo, —ragu, "nng —Jeon Wonwoo.." Wajahnya memerah, ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal lalu menatap malu sosok putih yang juga sedang mencerna kejadian tak terteka tersebut, semburat warna merah terlihat pada wajah Jun. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak perlu menggunakan kaca matanya tuk melihat warna merah blush yang mendadak bertengger pada wajah pemuda cina itu,

"Maukah kau.." Jun menggantung kalimatnya, ia melirik onix Wonwoo. Namun sekali lagi ia tundukkan wajahnya lagi, menatap sepatunya dalam, "Bersediakah kau..." Jun menggigit lidah, bahkan bibirnya ia gigit juga.

Wonwoo tidak sabar dengan kelanjutan kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut pria idamannya tersebut, namun pertanyaan yang ditunggu tidak keluar juga. Sampai tiba-tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka, mengamit lengan Jun seraya berkata, "Rapat klubnya sudah mulai sayaang." Melirik mata Jun genit, sesekali menempelkan dadanya pada lengan Jun,

'Cih, murah sekali.' Seakan tidak mengingat profesinya sebagai penerima jasa kencan buta pria kesepian, Wonwoo mendecak malas. Dalam hati ia sumpah serapahi wanita itu. Setidaknya Wonwoo hanya mau berkencan jika dirinya dibayar, maka harga dirinya masih lebih mahal ketimbang perempuan yang bahkan menggratiskan tubuhnya tuk ditempel pada seorang yang sangat Wonwoo idamkan di hadapannya tersebut. Betul begitu bukan?

Agak berontak Jun berkata, "T-Tapi aku ada urusan disini," Jun mencoba melepas pegangan yang diciptakan oleh perempuan tadi.

"Apa yang lebih penting selain memimpin rapat yang kau adakan sendiri Jun? Kau ketuanya." Perempuan itu membenamkan tubuhnya pada Jun, makin-makin membuat Wonwoo kegelian akibat ulah perempuan itu.

Dapat dilihatnya Jun tercekat, dilanjut dengan perempuan tadi yang masih mengamit tangan Jun panas. Memaksa pria cina itu tuk berjalan diamitnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang terdiam seorang diri, hanya menatap punggung Jun yang sesekali berbalik menatap dirinya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang yang masih menunggu kelanjutan pernyataan Jun tadi.

Pernyataan yang membuat wajahnya sendiri memerah, bahkan ia lupa menyembunyikannya dari Jun karena dikalahkan oleh rasa gugupnya menghadapi pria itu. Pernyataan yang menggantung perasaannya. Pernyataan yang membuat dirinya panas. Pernyataan yang tidak pernah ia ketahui apa kelanjutannya. Sangat ingin Wonwoo tahu apa kelanjutannya, namun Wonwoo tidak berani bertanya.

Ia tidak berani.

Bahkan berjalan di depan seorang Jun saja jantungnya membuncah hebat, minta dikeluarkan. Reflek dirinya panas dingin kala pria itu sesekali melirik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum manis dari kejauhan, Wonwoo bersembunyi. Ia sangat malu. Entah seberapa besar cintanya terhadap seorang Jun, namun perasaannya itu hanya dapat ia benamkan dalam-dalam. Mengingat dirinya hanyalah seorang hina yang bahkan hanya dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dengan menipu, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Jun yang bersinar luar-dalam karena reputasinya sebagai seorang ketua osis dan murid berprestasi. Sekali lagi harapannya pupus tuk mengenali Jun.

"Ayo kita pulang," Wonwoo berkata malas, masih memperhatikan sosok Jun di bawah sana.

Mingyu yang mengetahui apa yang dilamunkan oleh Wonwoo segera menyambut ajakannya tadi, "Tapi fikiranmu masih disini," Ia tahu sosok putih itu masih hikmat dengan khayalannya dan lagi, dirinya masih merasa nyaman karena semilir angin yang menembus bulu-bulu panjangnya, "Lagipula apa istimewanya sosok ketua osis dan murid berprestasi itu? Bagiku semua manusia sama saja." Kata Mingyu, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi kalimat penghibur itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum jengah lalu berkata, "Kau menyebutku hina saat pertama kali bertemu —bahkan aku kau sebut sebagai sosok 'Serigala berbulu domba'," tersenyum simpul lalu menilik wajah sang kucing.

Menggidik bahu bagai seorang manusia, Mingyu mengedarkan pandangan, "Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Toh aku tidak mengatakannya dengan hatiku." Mingyu tersenyum lalu melompat pada paha Wonwoo.

"Bullshit!" Begitu katanya, Wonwoo menyiapkan kakinya lalu ia renggangkan agar sang kucing nyaman.

"Purrr—" sang kucing mengepur nyaman akibat jemari lincah Wonwoo menggelitiki lingkaran lehernya, sekali perutnya ia elus juga. Meninggalkan kesan hangat bagi Mingyu.

Sementara pikiran Wonwoo kini sudah beralih pada kucing di pangkuannya, mau diberi makan apa dan bagaimana mengurusnya nanti. Sepertinya Wonwoo harus bekerja ekstra tuk memenuhi kebutuhan makhluk yang kebetulan muncul di kehidupannya tersebut.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mellow ya? Iya mellow xixixi... Maksa bgt ya langsung update, yah namanya liburan n nulis jg merupakan hobby jd ya sans..

Special thx to DevilPrince, lulu-shi, egatoti, GestiPark, dan MeliaWon/mksh untk reviewnya/love/

Mind to review? Don't forget to readxD


	3. Chapter 3

**I Pray to You God**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

Genre: Comedy, School life, cute story, romance, BL/Yaoi, fantasy, crime

Pairing: Meanie, JunWon

* * *

Wonwoo menyerahkan tas sekolahnya kepada Jungkook. Diserahkan perlahan agar Mingyu yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya tidak terbangun. Jungkook menyambutnya dengan wajah khawatir, ia tahu setiap sepulang sekolah Wonwoo harus pergi bekerja.

Mengusak surai sang adik seraya berkata, "tenang saja." Lalu menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya,

"Hentikan! Menggelikan!" Jungkook berontak.

"Hari ini aku tidak bekerja, kau cepatlah pulang dan istirahat. Jangan keluyuran terus." Sang kakak membenamkan tubuh sang adik yang lumayan berisi dalam tubuhnya yang ramping.

Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari manik Wonwoo, "Serius? Hari ini kau tidak bekerja? Kau sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan hina itu?" Jungkook bertanya —berharap.

Makin memeluk Jungkook, "Hanya sementara, uang kita masih ada kan?" Kata Wonwoo menenangkan.

Mendecak malas tanpa membalas pelukan sang kakak, "Aku pikir.. —kau sudah kapok," kata Jungkook.

Terkekeh kemudian mengusak gemas rambut Jungkook, "Aku tidak akan kapok apalagi bosan mencari uang untuk adikku." Wonwoo makin-makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"AAARRGGHHHH! LEPASKAN!" Jungkook benar-benar berontak, dilepasnya pelukan sang kakak.

Wonwoo senang sekali menggoda adik semata wayangnya, tidak peduli siulan-siulan dari mulut murid-murid di sekitar. "Kau lihat itu? Gara-gara kau aku jadi dicemooh teman-temanku!" Jungkook membentak.

Namun yang dibentaki malah membentangkan tangannya, sekali lagi ingin memeluk Jungkook. "Sudah hyung! Aku lelah habis futsal, aku mau pulang!" Jungkook menarik tas yang tadi sempat dijatuhkannya karena pelukan mendadak yang diberikan oleh seorang Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah pulang adikku sayang!" Kata Wonwoo gemas, mengusap bahu Jungkook.

"Cih!" Jungkook menepis tangan Wonwoo, segera ia tinggalkan sang kakak yang masih terkekeh.

Namun langkahnya terhenti. Tiba-tiba Jungkook berbalik, menghampiri kembali sang kakak, "Hyung, kalau kau tidak ingin pergi bekerja kenapa kau menyerahkan tas mu padaku? Kemana sebenarnya kau ingin pergi?" Tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi.

"Aku mau beli makanan kucing untuk Mingyu." Wonwoo menjawab tenang.

Jungkook terheran, "Kau benar-benar ingin merawat Mingyu? Serius?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Hmmm, ya. Ia tidak bisa dijual." Wonwoo menjawab seadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mingyu tidak mau bicara di depan orang lain selain kita."

"Haah?" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, "Sebaiknya aku rajang kucing ini sesampai di rumah. Mingyu ada di tas mu kan?" Jungkook menggebu-gebu berusaha mengeluarkan beban berat yang mengisi tas Wonwoo.

"Jungkook, jangan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun kita harus menghargai nyawa makhluk lain."

"Hhh... Aku tidak akan berhenti menyiksa makhluk ini."

"Jungkookie.."

"Aku mau pulang. Bye!" Jungkook berbalik, lekas kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan sang kakak.

Wonwoo sendiri melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang sekolah, ingin segera keluar dari tempat itu. Namun langkahnya sengaja dilambatkan kala ia harus dihadapkan pemandangan yang sangat dikaguminya setiap hari, Jun yang sedang bermain basket. Wonwoo berleha-leha melewati lapangan lebar itu.

Menatap acuh lalu lanjut berjalan. Adalah sikap seorang Jeon Wonwoo tiap kali ia harus dihadapkan pemandangan panas dimana ia harus melihat sosok terkasih dikelilingi gadis-gadis muda nan haus belaian. Sekali lagi ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, entah sudah berapa kali rasa itu bertamu padanya tapi Wonwoo tidak bosan juga menerima hujaman itu. Lebih sakit daripada dirinya dihina oleh sang adik —disebut rendah bahkan penipu. Membuat Wonwoo terkecimpung menoleh kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Sudah berjam-jam Wonwoo berjalan, ia melamun. Yang sedari tadi niatnya adalah mengunjungi _Pet Shop_ kakinya malah mengarahkan tubuh kurusnya tuk mengunjungi toko kelontong di sebuah jalan. "Owen's Store" Tempat dulu ia biasa bermain bersama teman-temannya bahkan kadang ia dan sang adik dititipkan kepada sang pemilik toko, saat itu hidup Wonwoo masih sejahtera di bawah naungan orang tua.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya di trotoar, menatap lamat tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu masa-masa menyenangkannya sewaktu kecil. Bukti bahwa dirinya pernah bahagia, pernah tertawa juga melakukan hal nakal lainnya bersama teman-temannya. Wonwoo memandangi isi toko itu, hampir berubah seluruhnya. Dulu tempat itu didominasi lantai aspal licin berwarna abu-abu mengkilap seperti basement, pun temboknya juga sama berwarna abu-abu —terkesan lebih muda. Tapi kini berbeda, seluruhnya sudah berwarna putih. Lantainya marmer persegi berukuran tiga puluh kali tiga puluh senti tersusun rapi, temboknya juga berwarna putih. Papan-papan kayu tempat menjejerkan makanan-makanan kecil kini sudah digantikan oleh rak-rak putih dari besi. Kipas yang dulu menjadi penyejuk ruangan itu kini sudah disingkirkan —tak ada lagi, digantikan oleh _air conditioner_ yang di pajang di sudut-sudut langit.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kaca yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan ruangan tersebut, menapaki kaki di sana lalu berjalan berkeliling. Mencari sudut-sudut yang masih ada, tempat persembunyiannya semasa kecil. Entah sudah berapa tahun ini ia tidak menapaki kakinya kesana, mengingat ia harus pindah rumah cukup jauh karena tempat tinggalnya yang lama musnah akibat kobaran api. Membuatnya kini hidup sebatang kara bersama sang adik, ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya. Wonwoo yang saat itu hanyalah anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan akibat melihat warna merah yang dahsyat menyelimuti rumahnya, sesekali memeluk Jungkook yang juga ikut risau. Wonwoo kecil yang malang, sepulang sekolah bersama adiknya yang ia dapati malah rumah yang hangus terbakar, berikut keluarganya yang tidak kunjung memberi kabar.

"Eomma, Appa—"

Ia ingat, beberapa kali di akhir pekan orang tuanya selalu mengajaknya ke toko kelontong ini. Mencari perhatian mereka yang sibuk dengan belanjaan dengan bersembunyi di sudut ruangan, menyisakan nada panik para pemilik kepala yang berada di dalam toko. Wonwoo masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. Kala ia berpura-pura hilang dengan menyebutkan nama palsunya ketika sang pemilik toko menanyakan namanya, kalang kabut karena orang tuanya tak kunjung datang padahal pengumuman anak hilang sudah diumumkan lewat speaker. Sampai akhirnya kedua orangtuanya memarahinya karena memberikan informasi palsu pada sang pemilik toko, itulah awal mengapa keluarganya bisa akrab dengan sang pemilik toko 'Tuan Owen' sehingga dirinya sering dititipkan di sana bersama Jungkook. Apa kabar Tuan Owen? Wonwoo sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi bukan kenangan manis itu yang sedang diingatnya sekarang, Wonwoo merindukan orang tuanya. Masa-masa dimana surainya masih dibelai hangat penuh kasih sayang oleh sang ibu —bukan belaian penuh nafsu tak senonoh yang dilakukan oleh pelanggan-pelanggannya. Masa-masa dimana dirinya masih bersembunyi di balik punggung sang appa, bermain kuda-kudaan bahkan kadang digendong berdua dengan Jungkook oleh tangan kekar itu.

* * *

Oh Wonwoo rindu sekali saat-saat itu. Sekuat apapun dirinya saat ini, irama lemah yang mengingatkannya pada Ibu dapat membuatnya terjatuh jua.

* * *

"Eomma," Wonwoo benar-benar terisak. dijatuhkannya tubuh, bahkan dengkul pun tak mampu menyanggah. Wonwoo duduk dalam diam, memeluk lutut —kepalanya ia benamkan. Tak peduli muda-mudi yang memperhatikan, Wonwoo masih melepas rindunya disana. Terduduk di sudut ruangan. Terisak.

Dan entah sudah berapa lama suasana melancholy ini terjadi, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang berani menegurnya. Sosok murid itu meringkuk dalam diam, mungkin sudah setengah jam ini ia menganggurkan diri disana. Ia tahu orang tuanya tak akan datang seperti dulu, kala ia berpura-pura menjadi anak hilang lalu benar-benar hilang sungguhan dan menangis di sudut ruangan itu. Kala ia bersembunyi untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk. Sampai kapan pun, tak akan pernah ada lagi orang tuanya yang mencari dirinya karena ia berpura-pura hilang —sampai ia hilang sungguhan. Tidak ada lagi, yang akan menerima informasi palsunya. Masih menangis, Wonwoo mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata mendelik heran kearahnya.

"Permisi," Seseorang mencolek bahu Wonwoo, tapi Wonwoo masih dalam diam. Tak terima diabaikan, seseorang itu kembali mencolek bahu kurus tersebut. "Permisi. Aku tahu kau memilih menangis disini —di sudut atau di pojok— karena merasa tidak akan menghalangi orang lain lewat.. —" seseorang itu menahan kalimatnya, "Tapi kau harus sadar diri," menarik nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, "Kau sudah besar!" Lanjutnya.

Yang diperingati tak bergeming, bahkan kelewat sunyi. "Lalu apa salahnya jika aku sudah besar? Apa orang yang sudah besar tidak boleh menangis?" Masih membenamkan wajah pada lutut, "Bahkan orang-orang dewasa di novel roman banyak yang menangis tuk menunggu cintanya terbalaskan, —" Isak Wonwoo.

Seseorang itu menyanggah tubuhnya dengan tangan yang menahan lutut, terbungkuk sembilan puluh derajat mengiramakan tingginya dengan sosok putih yang sedang terduduk. "Lalu, apa tokoh di novelmu itu.. —Laki laki?" Menekankan kalimatnya di ujung, ia melanjutkannya, "Sepertimu?" Katanya setengah berbisik, bahkan terkesan dihalus-haluskan.

"Aku tidak peduli mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, bahkan pelangganku selalu menganggapku seperti perempuan. Mereka berlaku seenaknya dan terkadang memaksaku melayani mereka, memangnya aku ini apa?" Wonwoo menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Rasa-rasanya seluruh beban yang berpangku dalam dirinya sudah menumpuk penuh, ingin sekali ia keluarkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini sesorang itu berjongkok, menyamakan banjarnya pada sosok putih yang sedang menangis. "Hey, kalau kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku. Aku siap mendengarkan," kata seseorang itu mantap, kini ia merangkul Wonwoo —meski ia belum tahu, siapa sosok menangis yang sedang dirangkulnya kini.

Wonwoo ragu, cukup Mingyu dan adiknya saja yang mengatainya hina. Ia tidak ingin _list_ penghujatnya bertambah, "Tidak mau," dilanjutkan Wonwoo yang berputar tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, membelakangi sosok yang sedari tadi menanyainya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan berkomentar sebelum kau selesai menceritakan masalah mu," menyilangkan telunjuknya di dada, "—menunggumu menjelaskan sehingga aku paham dan mengerti." Kata seseorang itu lembut, kini mengusap bahu Wonwoo hangat.

"Aku tidak mau. Tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis disini. Sendirian. Di sudut ruangan."

"Tinggalkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Wonwoo tidak tahan, ia angkat kepalanya lalu berteriak. Ingin sekali ia pukul atau dorong orang itu namun gerakannya tertahan.

Sosok terkasih ada di hadapannya.

Membuat Wonwoo terloncat, terkaget —sampai matanya ia bulatkan juga.

"J-Jun.." Wonwoo terkesiap.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Sosok itu menjatuhkan pantatnya, terkaget dengan sosok putih dihadapan.

Canggung.

Sungguh sangat canggung. Wonwoo yang terdiam karena malu —bahkan dapat dilihat munculnya semburat merah di wajahnya yang pucat, ditambah Jun yang masih mencoba menyelaraskan pikirannya —berkali-kali mengucek mata, "W-Wonwoo?" Jun memecah keheningan, hari sudah malam dan para pelanggan sudah melangkahkan kaki tuk keluar dari toko tersebut.

Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, sosok pria yang dicintainya 'Wen Junhue' sedang menatapnya nanar —matanya berkaca-kaca. Masih ingin dipandang sebagai _image_ yang baik, "Permisi aku mau pulang," adalah kalimat yang pas baginya tuk pergi saat ini, menghindari sosok yang sudah berkali-kali membuat hatinya nanar —tergantung karena perasaan yang tidak jelas.

Ingin berdiri tuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toko tersebut, namun langkahnya tertahan kala pria cina yang sedang duduk —karena terjatuh tadi— menarik lengannya. "Jeon Wonwoo," katanya lagi.

Wonwoo malu, _image_ nya kini sudah rusak. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Wajah —sudah pasti kulitnya, mulai dari muka sampai lehernya merah karena ia menangis dan matanya membengkak —sudah pasti. Lalu ingusnya berceceran dimana-mana dan yang paling buruk, mungkin ludahnya sudah jatuh berhamburan. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pangeran yang kini sedang menarik lengannya.

* * *

Bukan Cinderela, seorang miskin-cantik-beruntung yang dapat menikahi Prince Charming.

Bukan Aurora, yang tertidur panjang dan terbangun dengan wajah masih full make-up berkelas lalu berhasil menemui kekasih sejatinya Prince Philip.

Bukan Snow White, yang diracun lalu terbangun kala Prince Ferdinand mengecupnya —cantik karena ketujuh kurcaci sudah mendandaninya.

Kau buruk Wonwoo. Lebih dari buruk.

Kau adalah princess kesialan, membentak pangeran yang sudah mengasihanimu sambil menangis sesegukkan dengan ingus memenuhi wajah.

* * *

Adalah kalimat-kalimat yang berputar dalam kepalanya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika pria yang dikasihinya tersebut kini sudah mengetahui sosok jeleknya —apalagi Wonwoo sudah menceritakan soal pelanggannya tadi, yang secara tak langsung Wonwoo mengatakan jenis pekerjaan—kencan buta—nya tersebut.

Tidak menggubris, Wonwoo tidak mengarahkan maniknya pada Jun. Berontak sudah tidak berarti lagi dan malahan ia tidak menolak tangannya ditahan oleh sosok itu. Jantungnya berdegup keras sekali, hawa panas-dingin dapat dirasakannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo," suara itu dilemahkan, Jun merendahkan intonasinya.

Wonwoo masih terdiam. Kemudian Jun berdiri, masih mengamit tangan Wonwoo. Sosok putih yang masih membelakanginya itu menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jun, —reaksi seorang Jun melihatnya berantakan seperti ini.

"Ayo ikut aku ke belakang, lagi pula toko sudah akan tutup." Jun menggandeng tangan itu, yang digandeng menurut. Mengikuti sosok Jun yang masih mengamit tangannya.

"K-Kau pemilik toko ini?" Suaranya parau akibat menangis.

Jun menggidikkan bahu seraya berkata, "Ayahku, aku hanya bantu-bantu sedikit.", lalu membentuk bibirnya seperti busur.

Wonwoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kata 'cool' yang selama ini menjadi pegangan teguh dalam kamus hidupnya entah terpental kemana sehingga Wonwoo tak ragu mengeluarkan isak tangis di hadapan sang pujaan hati. Sosok terkasih yang ia pandang dari balik rak buku di perpustakaan —karena nyalinya terlalu ciut tuk sekedar mengajak Jun bicara, sosok dambaan yang hampir tiap harinya ia pandang dari atap sekolah ketika Jun bermain basket —karena rasa malunya terlalu besar jika ketahuan memandang insan sempurna itu. Sangat kentara Wonwoo menangis meski ia hanya menunduk disusul suara lengukkan yang ia tahan, memejamkan mata erat sehingga terlihat disana bulir-bulir air bergantian jatuh dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat.

Jun memang pandai berkata-kata. Bakatnya membuat dia memiliki banyak teman, aktif berorganisasi, dan dipandang sebagai idola sekolah. Dan ia pun tahu jika seseorang sedang merasa tertekan dan bersedih itu artinya seseorang itu butuh waktu sendiri tuk menenangkan diri. Tapi Jun adalah pria sejati, ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang apalagi yang masih memakai seragam sekolah menangis di sudut ruangan seorang diri di malam hari pula. Jun begitu ulet menemani Wonwoo, selama ini hidupnya terbilang keras sehingga perilaku lembut Jun terhadapnya kini membuat Wonwoo merasa rapuh. Wonwoo yang selalu mendongakkan kepala tetiba saja membuang seluruh harga dirinya di hadapan pria ini.

"Sudah menangisnya?" Jun menatap Wonwoo lamat, seraya memberikan lembaran-lembaran tissue.

"Hnng.." Wonwoo menerima tissue itu, lalu mengeluarkan ingusnya —lagi.

"Jadi.. Apa yang membuatmu menangis —kalau boleh tahu?" Jun memecah keheningan, menatap sendu Wonwoo yang sedang merapikan penampilannya.

"A-Aku rindu orang tuaku." Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan Jun, ingin ia sudahi adegan mellow ini. Ia tahu dari cara bertanya pria itu, jun tidak ingin menambah kecemasan Wonwoo. Dan ia tahu Jun ingin agar Wonwoo sesegera mungkin meluapkan rasa sedihnya dengan menceritakan keluh kesahnya kepada Jun.

"Aku mengerti," seakan pernah mengalami pengalamannya pahit yang dialami Wonwoo Jun mengangguk-angguk. "Apa kau ingin mengunjungi makam mereka? —yah, maksudku.. aku bisa menemanimu. Aku ingin menemani sore mu." Jun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Wonwoo segera memotong kalimatnya, "Dari mana kau tahu orang tuaku sudah meninggal?" Ia tertegun heran, matanya yang membengkak ia buka lebar-lebar untuk menangkap ekspresi wajah di hadapannya.

Jun menggaruk rambutnya sendiri lalu tertawa gemas, "Hahaha kau tidak ingat ya?" Jun menatap manik Wonwoo dengan teduhnya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku ambil dulu!" Jun melepas tangannya dari genggaman Wonwoo, ia terkejut. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak ingat, sejak kapan dia menggenggam tangan Jun?

Jun kembali sekitar lima menit kemudian dengan tergopoh serta membawa barang rongsok yang dapat dikenalinya sebagai sebuah kotak usang yang berdebu. Ia jatuhkan kotak itu dengan pelannya, seakan benda tersebut adalah harta berharga warisan terakhir dari sang leluhur. Diletakkan perlahan di bawah kaki Wonwoo, dibuka lalu menilik isinya.

Adalah pemandangan yang sangat jarang ditemuinya. Wonwoo terdiam, terpana dengan aktifitas makhluk dihadapannya. Dari surai hitam kemerahannya —karena sering terjemur akibat berolahraga— ia alihkan pada kulit kuning langsat pula ia perhatikan jemari panjang Jun yang dengan lincahnya mengobrak-abrik isi kotak itu. Kotak usang berbahan dasar kayu itu tidak juga roboh akibat permainan tangan Jun, malah terlihat seperti menantang Wonwoo untuk mencari tahu juga ada apa dengan isinya.

Segera Wonwoo menuruni singgasananya, terduduk di hadapan Jun dan ikut memperhatikan ada apa di dalam kotak usang itu sehingga membuat Jun repot-repot mengeluarkannya dari gudang —hanya untuk menunjukkannya kepada Wonwoo.

Merasa diabaikan selama beberapa menit maka Wonwoo buka suara, "Apa yang kau cari?" melirik sesaat serta mengundang senyum sosok dihadapannya, sekali lagi membuat jantung Wonwoo membuncah.

"Foto."

"Foto yang seperti apa?"

"Polanya landscape dan dibingkai kayu, di dalamnya ada foto yang berharga." Katanya menjelaskan.

"Kalau berharga kenapa tidak dipajang saja?"

"Karena ini bukan fotoku atau keluargaku, aku tidak diizinkan untuk memajangnya di kamar."

Merasa pertanyaanya sudah ditanggapi maka Wonwoo sesegera mungkin menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin menghalangi fokus yang sedang menguar dari Jun.

Jun kedapatan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya, ia keluarkan lalu disematkan kepada kepala Wonwoo.

"A-apa ini?"

"Flower crown. Kau cantik dengan itu." Jun terkekeh pelan, menunduk lalu lanjut menjelajah lagi isi kotak usang itu.

Wonwoo tersipu malu.

Hey! Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berbincang panjang bukan? Belum lagi Jun memperlihatkan koleksi pribadinya. Wonwoo sangat senang, bisa disampirkan dengan sosok yang mustahil tuk dikenalinya.

"Dapat." Jun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kayu lempeng yang ternyata adalah sebuah figura, ia tiup agar debu yang menempel angkat kaki dari benda itu. "Ini. Lihatlah!" Jun menyodorkan foto itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdecak heran, mengapa dirinya dan keluarganya ada dalam foto itu? Wonwoo kecil yang sedang digendong eomma dan Jungkook kecil yang sedang digendong appa, "K-kenapa ada foto kami disini?" Wonwoo terbata, tiba-tiba saja merasa ngeri terhadap Jun.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kalian sering mampir tuk belanja disini." Jun tersenyum hangat, "Dan ayahku mengambil foto kalian sebagai pelanggan nomor satu."

"Apa?" Wonwoo mendengus heran, _bisa-bisanya tuan Owen memiliki foto keluarga kami bahkan aku tidak memiliki secuil barang kenangan pun dari orang tuaku_.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu aku? Sepertinya foto ini diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan.. Foto ini sangat usang sehingga wajahnya sulit sekali tuk dikenali —Aku masih sangat kecil disini."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau temanku."

"Bahkan kita baru berkenalan di Sma, tidak mungkin kau mengenali ku di foto ini!"

"Kita sudah sangat lama saling mengenal Wonwoo."

"Apa?"

"Sejak kecil, mungkin saat itu umur kita 7 tahun. Saat itu aku melihatmu menangis di sudut ruangan toko. Kau bilang kau kehilangan orang tuamu padahal tadinya kau hanya berpura-pura bersembunyi sampai pada akhirnya kau tidak dapat menemukan mereka."

"Lalu kita sering bermain karena kau dan adikmu sering dititipkan disini, sampai kebakaran itu terjadi.. aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Ahh!" Wonwoo tidak habis pikir,

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbincang dengan mu di sekolah, tapi waktunya tidak pernah pas. Kita beda gedung dan aku terlalu sibuk akibat program akselerasiku. Dan setiap pulang sekolah kau harus bekerja menjadi pelayan di restoran cepat saji."

"Pelayan di restoran?"

"Ya. Adikmu bilang seperti itu."

 _Terimakasih Jungkook ternyata kau merahasiakan pekerjaanku dari orang ini. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Jun mencariku?_

itu sebabnya Jun mengenalinya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Itu sebabnya Jun menghampiri Wonwoo pada barisan kelasnya padahal barisan Jun terbilang cukup jauh darinya. Hatinya terbelah, entah kenapa dadanya seperti dihujam batu yang keras. Bukan karena Jun mencari tahu tentang dirinya, bukan karena Jun ingin mengenalinya. Hanya karena kebetulan mereka pernah bertemu saat kecil, bermain kala dirinya dititipkan di toko loak saat orang tuanya masih sibuk bekerja. Hanya teman masa kecil. Tidak ada yang spesial. Sekali lagi harapan Wonwoo —sirna.

* * *

.

* * *

Apa kalian tahu apa yang lebih menyesakkan dada daripada menelan permen karamel bulat-bulat? Tidak ada? Semua orang tentu tahu rasa sakit ini, ketika kedapatan tersedak benda bulat keras berdiameter tiga centi dan setebal satu setengah centi tersebut. Tapi yang kita omongi disini adalah perasaan sakit rohani —hati. Interupsi? Maafkan kesalahan pendeskripsian ini, seharusnya tidak disamakan dengan rasa sakit di kerongkongan yang berujung pada sesaknya dada seperti ada cairan asam di dalamnya. Kesulitan bernafas bahkan dapat mengubah pribadi menjadi masokis, memukul-mukul dada agar dapat menelan kembali asupan oksigen yang dibutuhkan.

Itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah pengakuan dari sosok yang didambanya mengenai masa lalu mereka, bermain bersama sebagai teman masa kecil. Tidak lebih. Tapi perasaan sesak di dadanya itu kini sudah tergantikan menjadi perasaan kagum. Entah kenapa sosok tan di hadapannya kini seperti menatap Wonwoo seakan menelanjangi dirinya. Membuatnya tergidik ngeri bahkan ragu menggerakkan jari seinci pun.

Semua berawal ketika Wonwoo pulang dari toko loak itu, yang didapati Wonwoo adalah tempat tinggalnya dipenuhi hingar-bingar yang memanjakan mata. Dentuman musik menguasai telinga bahkan mengundang muda-mudi mengunjungi tempat tinggal mereka tuk menari ataupun singgah, sang adik yang berjoget di tengah ruangan di atas meja menerima dengan tulus siapapun yang memasuki ruang tamu yang hampir terpecah setengah isinya —tak peduli tetangga yang selalu mengomeli mereka ataupun orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya berdatangan. Kini rumah minimalis modern itu tak ayal di ubahnya sebagai club malam. Menyisakan Wonwoo yang teronggok di halaman menyaksikan pemandangan tak lumrah tersebut.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau belajar! Mau jadi apa kau mengadakan pesta tengah malam begini?" Wonwoo berteriak, tidak memedulikan beberapa picing mata menyulutkan api padanya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi menari di atas meja melompat, menghampiri sang kakak. "Hyung ayo menari! Ini sangat seru!" Jungkook mengamit tangan Wonwoo, membujuknya mengikuti alunan musik.

Tidak menyambut Jungkook, bahkan tangannya ia tepis. Sepertinya pemuda di hadapannya kini sudah kelewat mabuk. Mabuk? Astaga, Jungkook kau masih tujuh belas tahun! "Astaga Jungkook! Sadarlah, kau tidak seharusnya minum alkohol. Kau masih kecil!" Teriaknya lagi.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak minum hyung. Hyung! Kau harus tau, Mingyu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang hebat!" Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, menarik-narik lengan sang kakak.

Wonwoo tercekat, seharusnya sedari awal ia tahu ulah siapa ini. Walaupun Wonwoo baru mengenal Mingyu kemarin malam dan ia terlihat seperti kucing hitam gendut yang pemalas, tetapi itu tidak menutupi kelicikannya —mungkin? Ia pasti meracuni otak Jungkook —yang selama ini dikenalnya sebagai sosok yang berambisi kuat tuk menjadi juara kelas dan selalu duduk di balik meja belajar nya— tuk mengadakan pesta ini, jika bukan? Sudah pasti! Mingyu pelakunya!

Terus terang Wonwoo benci tempat berisik. Meskipun hampir setiap malam ia menghabisnya waktu di ruang remang nan bising menemani pelanggannya, namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa laki-laki bermarga Jeon itu cinta sunyi. Ia benci dalam ruang berisik.

"KELUAR SEMUA! KELUAR!" Wonwoo mematikan speaker, menyalakan lampu dan mematikan Disco Laser Lights yang ia yakini pemicunya berasal dari remote control yang sedang digenggam oleh tangan Jungkook. Dan ternyata ia benar. Tapi, sejak kapan ia punya alat-alat disco ini?

"KELUAR!"

Seluruh pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu menatap Wonwoo kesal, tetapi orang-orang itu cukup tahu diri dan hanya dapat mendelik sebal lalu meninggalkan kediaman kakak-beradik itu. Satu-persatu menyenggol bahu Wonwoo yang kurus atau melewatinya dengan sorotan tidak suka. Keluar lewat jendela ataupun pintu yang jelas-jelas sudah Wonwoo buka lebar-lebar dan sengaja ia tahan agar para pengunjung dadakan tersebut segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih tuan-tuan asing sudah mengacaukan rumah kami. Dan aku harap apabila ada barang yang rusak ada orang yang ingin bertanggung jawab. Silahkan keluar, pintunya di sebelah sini." Wonwoo mengusir mereka dengan kalimat yang halus namun terdengar sarkastik. Hingga pada akhirnya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Jungkook menatap tanpa ekspresi lalu bergegas menaiki tangga tuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, kita harus bicara berdua!"

"Hyung! Tadi itu seru! Kenapa kau menghentikannya?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kenapa kau tidak belajar dasar bocah!"

"Oh dewa, aku bosan belajar terus! Biarkan aku bersenang-senang sesekali. Mingyu-ya sudah membantuku."

"Membantu? Aku fikir kau ingin merajangnya!"

"Oh ayolah hyung, dia sangat baik!"

"Oh, bahkan pendirianmu sudah goyah akibat kucing itu! Sekarang giliran aku yang akan merajangnya. DIMANA DIA?"

Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa, kepalanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Tapi masih didominasi kuat oleh cita-cita barunya.

Wonwoo menatap lamat raut wajah Jungkook, ia memang terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Laki-laki muda dihadapannya kini adalah satu-satunya harapan Wonwoo agar Jungkook dapat terjun ke dunia politik untuk menjadi pengacara —syukur-syukur bisa jadi jaksa— dan menaikkan harga diri keluarga Jeon. Itu sebabnya Wonwoo mengorbankan dirinya tuk mencari uang dan mewajibkan adiknya belajar.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melirik ke atas —ke kamarnya. Skakmat. "MINGYU AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI KAMAR JUNGKOOK, AKU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG!" Wonwoo yang sedari tadi terduduk intens reflek bangkit lalu berlari kecil menuju tangga.

"Ya! Hyuuung!" Jungkook melompat lalu bersimpuh, menahan langkah kaki sang kakak.

"Hyuuung! Mingyu tidak bersalah!"

"Hyung!"

"Hyuun —Ohook.. —Yuuung..."

"HYUUUNG! —ohok OhOkk!"

"K-KIM MINGYU!" Tubuh Wonwoo memang tinggi namun stamina tubuhnya sangat kecil, belum lagi tubuhnya yang ramping dan ringkih membuat dirinya kesusahan berjalan akibat beban yang menahan kakinya tersebut.

Jungkook masih menggelayuti kaki sang kakak, "Hyuuung!" Jungkook bersampir manja pada kaki yang sedang menyeretnya itu, sesekali mengaduh kesakitan akibat permukaan tangga yang menghujam perut.

Wonwoo bersusah payah menaiki tangga lalu menyusuri lorong untuk menuju kamar sang adik, ia dobrak pintu kayu di depannya untuk menghajar apa yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Cukup mencengangkan. Seorang pria bertelanjang dada sambil meringkuk di atas ranjang Jungkook. Kulitnya tan dan wajahnya bisa Wonwoo katakan —tampan, membuatnya mengerling beberapa saat sampai tersadar kembali. Ia menyentuh dahi pria itu lalu bahunya menjurus ke dada bidangnya. Tubuhnya sehat, berisi dan berbentuk. Mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Pria tan itu berkeringat dingin, kepalanya panas tetapi tubuhnya dingin. Wonwoo ingin marah tadi, tapi ada seorang pria yang sakit disini malah membuat Wonwoo gelisah.

"Jungkook, tolong ambilkan kain. Tunawisma ini sakit, keringatnya banyak sekali." Wonwoo menatap cemas.

"Hyung!"

"Tidak ada waktu, cepat ambilkan!"

"HYUNG YANG BERBARING ITU MINGYU!"

"A-apa?"

"Itu Mingyu, dia berubah menjadi manusia setelah merasuki pikiranku."

Wonwoo mencoba memahami kalimat Jungkook, namun kepalanya malah terasa berat.

Mendengar suara ribut Mingyu terbangun, mendudukkan tubuhnya di bibir ranjang lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Sesekali menguceknya lalu menguap dan malah telihat imut. _Pria sebesar ini? Mingyu?_ Wonwoo mundur tiga langkah.

"Wonwoo kau sudah pulang?"

"M-Mingyu? Kau Mingyu?"

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja?" Wonwoo tertegun, pria di hadapannya ini —tampan.

"Halo?" Mingyu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Oh ya aku meminjam pakaian Yamazaki-san tetangga kita, tetapi dia malah memberikan sekardus penuh. Tubuh Mingyu besar sekali." Jungkook menjelaskan.

 _Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Pria kekar ini —Mingyu?_

Masih mencoba tuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Wonwoo menatap heran insan yang terlihat dewasa di hadapannya itu.

"S-sebaiknya aku bereskan kekacauan di bawah." Jungkook menunjuk jempolnya ke belakang, lalu undur diri tanpa menunggu respon Wonwoo. Berlari menuju pintu lalu membantingnya keras-keras —meski dia tidak sengaja.

"Hey jangan melamun seperti itu, sekarang aku hanya manusia biasa dalam form ini. Dan jika posisimu tetap mengundang seperti itu, aku bisa menyerang mu kapan saja." Mingyu ingin berbaring kembali, _transformasi_ nya kali ini melelahkan sekali. Ia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini.

"Kenapa.."

"Apa?" Mingyu menahan tubuhnya, mengurung niatnya tuk kembali tidur.

Mulutnya ragu berbicara, "Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih bertanya? K-kau bisa baca fikiran kan?" Wonwoo tergagap, mendengar kata _mengundang_ dan _menyerang_ tadi cukup membuatnya risau. Namun ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Setiap ada kemampuan baru maka kemampuan lamaku menghilang, dan ketika adikmu ingin membunuhku dengan batu tadi aku tidak sengaja merasuki pikirannya. Membangun alam bawah sadarnya dan tiba-tiba... Booom!" Mingyu menjelaskan panjang-lebar.

Tetapi Wonwoo masih tidak paham betul dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu, kemampuan apanya? dan merasuki? "A-aku masih tidak mengerti, kemampuan apanya? Dan merasuki pikiran?"

"Bisa dibilang, aku adalah dewa..—" Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi, "ekhem... —gagal." sembari Berdehem.

"Sebelumnya aku memiliki kemampuan menarik perhatian manusia, tapi suatu hari aku merasa terancam sehingga dapat membaca pikiran orang-orang disekitar ku."

"Selama ini aku hidup tenang sebagai kucing elit dan tinggal di rumah mewah. Setiap hari aku ditimang, diberi makan, dimandikan dan segalanya. Namun tidak selamanya mantan pemilikku menginginkanku, sampai ia memanggil petugas penampungan hewan. Mereka bilang aku harus disuntik mati, "

"Aku tidak merasa masalah dengan itu, namun lama-kelamaan suara aneh memenuhi otakku. dan aku teringat dengan kutukanku. Aku sudah lelah mati lalu hidup lagi —berulang-ulang."

"Dan yang sepertiku ini ada banyak, bukan aku saja. Kami terjebak dalam raga makhluk tanah."

"Aku sudah beberapa kali terlahir sebagai kucing sampai akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari dewa yang sudah mati, bisa dibilang aku turun kasta karena gagal dalam menjalankan tugas juga mati dikutuk. Makanya aku terlahir kembali sebagai kucing,"

"Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, ini pertama kalinya aku berubah menjadi manusia. Dan ini tidak jauh berbeda ketika aku menjadi dewa dulu, hanya saja aku merasa.. —ekhem— lemah."

Kruuuk...

Wonwoo yang terdiam langsung menghampiri Mingyu, ia sudah mengerti. "Kau bukan lemah bodoh. Kau hanya sedang kelaparan." Wonwoo menarik tangan pria itu dan melingkarkan tangan kekar itu di lehernya, berlanjut ia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mingyu. Mencoba membantunya berjalan. Tubuh Mingyu berat sekali.

"Tapi apa dewa bisa mati?" Wonwoo bertanya heran, ia menyanggah tubuh Mingyu yang kelewat besar. Keluar dari kamar tuk menuju ruang makan.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, "Semua makhluk bisa mati Wonwoo." Lalu menunjukkan teringnya yang runcing, dan entah kenapa senyumannya itu mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo.

Tidak ingin ketahuan sedang terpana Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Jadi, kemampuanmu yang baru akan bangkit ketika kau merasa terancam. Lalu kemampuan yang lama akan terhapus?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau rasuki ke dalam pikiran Jungkook?" Tanya Wonwoo, ia khawatir itu akan berdampak buruk bagi adiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"APA?"

Wonwoo melepas kaitannya pada Mingyu, dan ia terjatuh. Menciptakan gemuruh yang cukup keras.

"Akkh! Sakit!" Teriak Mingyu.

"Kau merasuki pikiran adikku dan kau tidak tahu apa itu?"

"Bisa dibilang ini kemampuan menyadarkan alam bawah sadar manusia! Mana aku tahu apa yang ada di bawah alam sadar orang yang ku rasuki!" Mingyu protes.

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu, kembali membantunya berjalan. "Kau berat." Kritik singkat yang berhasil mengundang tawa yang sedang dihina.

"Kau terlalu ramping." Balas Mingyu, tertawa lalu sengaja memberatkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Uggh.." Wonwoo menahan Mingyu, takut malah menjatuhkan pria itu.

"Aku masih 17 tahun."

"Kau kucing tua kalau begitu."

Tidak, Mingyu dalam form kucing berumur empat tahun. "Tidak bukan begitu, ragaku ini adalah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun." Mingyu menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak percaya." Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Kau terlihat lebih tua dariku, tubuhmu terlalu tinggi mungkin 185 cm. Tangan, bahu dan pahamu sudah berotot malah.. kelewat kekar, juga.. perutmu itu.. —" ragu meneruskan kalimatnya, "Sudah berbentuk." Dengan mata khas rubah Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok di lorong.

"Kau suka?" Mingyu menyeringai, mengundang semu merah laki-laki kecil yang sedang menopangnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau memperhatikanku sedetail itu." Mingyu terkekeh sambil menatap lamat Wonwoo.

"Diam." Datar namun tegas, Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya. Berusaha tidak menatap laki-laki yang sedang ditopangnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Special thx to DevilPrince, MeliaWon, ohmyww, pxv1314, GestiPark, lulu-shi, Mbee99, and the Guests:)

Terimakasih atas dukungannya dan keep reading ya! Jangan bosan membaca karena membaca itu memperluas wawasanxD

RnR please!

Pendapat kalian menginspirasiku.


	4. Chapter 4

"MINGYU KEMBALI KAU!" Jungkook berlari mengejar kucing yang berhasil lolos dari genggaman tangannya, tak peduli dirinya sudah bermandikan peluh karena tujuh kali naik turun tangga dan tujuh kali pula ia mengitari rumahnya sendiri.

Batu-batu yang dipungutnya di jalan tadi ia lemparkan pada Mingyu, tidak peduli kucing itu berhasil menghindarinya berkali kali. "KIM MINGYU!" Jungkook masih berlarian, bahkan anak tangga tidak ia hiraukan dan ia malah merosot di pegangan tangga. Terjatuh di bawah kesakitan namun tetap tidak mengurangi kadar rasa kesal nya terhadap makhluk yang diburu.

Suasana ini sudah terjadi dua jam lamanya, Mingyu harus menghindari malaikat maut yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tersebut. Ia tidak mau mati —meskipun dia akan hidup lagi tapi kesempatannya untuk menghapus kutukannya akan teramat kecil dibandingkan sekarang jika ia harus terlahir kembali dan memulai dari awal lalu menemukan owner baru seperti Wonwoo. Itu akan sulit.

"Kim sialan Mingyu kau harus mati! Kau akan mengambil jatah uang ku!" Jungkook masih mengejar kucing itu.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu!" Mingyu melirikkan pandangannya sesekali ke belakang, menatap ekspresi membunuh Jungkook. Memotivasi dirinya tuk menghindar raungan tersebut.

"Jangan bohong!" Jungkook bukan orang yang mudah percaya, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan urusan uang.

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan kejar-mengejarnya, energi tubuhnya masih cukup banyak meskipun ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam di sekolah untuk futsal. Namun stamina tubuh Jungkook adalah nomor satu. Bahkan diusia yang kelima belas otot _bicept_ Jungkook sudah terbentuk sempurna berkat latihan menari juga olahraga lainnya.

"Aku tahu benar. Aku pernah bekerja _part time_ di _pet spa_ , perawatan kucing Persia sekalinya bisa mencapai 50.000 Won. Padahal hanya dimandikan dan dikeringkan! Bahkan perawatan manusia tidak semahal itu!"

Jungkook berucap mendramatisir, bahkan dadanya ia elu-elukan tanda bahwa dirinya merasa tersakiti berkat kehadiran Kim Mingyu.

"Lalu kau diusir dari tempat kerjamu karena kau hampir membunuh seekor kucing ketika memijatnya, kau memang tidak berperikehewanan."

Mingyu mengomentari kinerja Jungkook di masa lalu.

"PENGUNTIT!"

"AKU BISA BACA PIKIRAN!"

Sialnya adalah Mingyu belum pernah menceritakan pada Jungkook bahwa dirinya bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi jangan heran jika Jungkook menuduhnya menguntit.

Jungkook kembali mengejar Mingyu, kali ini lebih parah. Bahkan vas bunga ia bawa juga, tak peduli isinya berserakan berjatuhan di atas lantai dan mengotori karpet. Rumah itu sudah selayaknya kapal pecah karena figura-figura yang tertata di tembok berjatuhan, piring-piring sudah bertebaran di lantai. Misuh-misuh dari mulut pemuda Jeon pun mengudara ditujukan kepada kucing yang sedang dikejarnya.

"Aku tidak rela berbagi uang denganmu,"

Jungkook mengusahakan kakinya menapaki tangga lagi, kini Mingyu sudah berada di bibir pilar penyangga tangga di lantai dua.

"Siapa juga yang meminta uangmu untuk dibagi?"

Mingyu bermonolog.

"Aku masih ingin pergi kencan! Masih ingin karaoke! Masih ingin beli kue! masih ingin beli album!"

"APA ITU PENTING SEKARANG?"

Yang jelas Mingyu tidak mengerti, apa hal semacam itu pantas untuk dibandingkan dengan nyawanya?

"PERSETAN!"

Berlanjut ludahnya menyembur keluar kala ia menyumpah serapahi Mingyu, namun yang dihina masih memiliki cara untuk kabur. Tekanan mental yang ditujukan padanya tidak berdampak sama sekali terhadap pergerakannya. Namanya juga kucing sudah pasti lincah dan mungkin hanya anggota parkour yang dapat menyaingi kenakalan kaki mereka dalam urusan melompat dan memanjat, bahkan terkadang entah karena nekat atau apa ada saja kucing yang beraksi berjalan di dinding. Seperti Mingyu sekarang ini, membuat Jungkook tercengang bahkan menelan ludahnya sendiri kala Mingyu behasil lolos darinya menuju atap yang tidak dapat ia jangkau.

Mingyu berteriak dari dalam lubang, "Pembunuh!"

Jungkook berkata halus, "Aku membunuh demi kebaikan, aku membunuh PARASIT!" Jungkook menekan kalimat di ujung.

Tidak terima disebut parasit maka Mingyu menyanggah, "Aku bukan parasit! Lagipula aku bisa memperbaiki keadaanmu dan kakak mu!"

"Bahkan kau tidak mau membantu hyung ku untuk bicara di depan Seokmin! Membantu dengkul mu?" Jungkook protes.

"Kalian ingin menjual ku!" Apa mingyu bodoh? Ia sadar dirinya akan dijual kala itu.

"Memang itu tujuan utamanya!" Ucap Jungkook frontal, tidak memedulikan tampang maupun ekspresi Mingyu.

Tubuh Mingyu kini sudah sepenuhnya berada di atap, berkat langit bolong berdiameter tiga puluh senti yang dilaluinya. Ia sendiri baru menyangka bahwa ada lubang disana, _kenapa tidak sedari tadi aku menemukan lubang ini? Aku bisa aman dari psikopat itu_. Mingyu mengatur nafasnya, _bisa gila aku jika setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan kakak-beradik sinting ini. Apa aku harus mencari owner baru? Ahh tidak bisa._ Mingyu menjilati bokongnya, tadi dia sempat terkena sambitan batu yang dilempar Jungkook. Meski batu yang dilempar Jungkook hanya seukuran permen chupa chups namun lukanya tetap terasa panas bahkan perih. Membuat Mingyu meringis. "Sialan!" Gerutunya.

Jungkook tidak habis akal, ia berniat mengambil kursi yang bertengger di dapur untuk dinaiki. Namun ia hanya dapat terbelalak kala melihat kursi yang biasa ia pakai untuk duduk menghadap meja makan sudah terbujur kaku tidak berbentuk akibat dirinya membanting kursi itu tadi. Bukan hanya batu yang Jungkook pakai untuk memyambit Mingyu; vas bunga, keramik, kursi, guci, piring, bahkan galon ia pakai juga sebagai properti adegan scene dimana ia harus membunuh kucing itu. Menyisakan seluruh perabot rumah terpecah akibat perbuatannya.

Jungkook terjatuh. "Astaga, kekacauan apa yang sudah aku buat?" Laki-laki muda itu merenung sesaat, Menatap seisi rumahnya yang kini sudah hancur lebur. Bagai kapal pecah. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel, ada batu besar disana. Bahkan terlalu besar untuk dapat digenggam oleh tangan, batu yang biasa dipakai untuk mengganjal pintu. Bukannya taubat Jungkook malah merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Dia ambil kursi Wonwoo —sebenarnya ada lima kursi di meja makan, tapi dia hanya memakai kursi nomor satu yang berada di saf kiri sementara Wonwoo selalu menggunakan kursi yang berada di posisi center meja makan—menyeretnya ke bawah lubang tadi.

Mingyu yang memiliki daya regenerasi lebih cepat segera merenggangkan tubuhnya yang baru pulih akibat sambitan tadi, ingin melakukan olah badan yang dapat melincahkan tubuhnya kembali. Meskipun ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena sudah berlarian selama dua jam ini mengabaikan fakta ia baru saja tertidur sekitar satu jam di dalam tas Wonwoo yang sudah pasti membuat ototnya kaku. Namun rasa kantuk menyerang, toh namanya kucing gampang sekali terlelap tak peduli dalam keadaan apapun dan berada dimanapun.

Mingyu yang baru saja melingkarkan tubuhnya bersiap tuk tidur dikejutkan oleh suara halus di sampingnya, lubang tempat ia masuk tadi. "Mingyu -ah..." Hanya berjarak beberapa buku tangan dapat Mingyu lihat di sana sosok Jeon dengan perangai jahatnya menggenggam sebuah batu yang kelewat besar untuk digenggam diarahkan pada Mingyu. Bersiap untuk menghujamnya. Kali ini Mingyu tidak cukup gesit tuk menghindar, dirinya sudah lelah dan rasa kantuk menyerang —belum lagi ia dalam keadaan setengah tersadar. Namun sosok di hadapannya itu tidak mengenal kata toleran sekarang, ia sudah siap membunuh Mingyu. Mengubahnya menjadi tulang-belulang siap kubur. Kucing itu tidak punya waktu untuk menghindar, bahkan karena terkejut ia belum sempat menolehkan seluruh kepalanya untuk melihat jelas pemandangan horor di hadapannya.

Tinggal tiga jengkal lagi dan batu itu akan berhasil membunuhnya, Jungkook hanya perlu mengayunkan tangannya tanpa perlu repot-repot mendengar pekikkan makhluk di hadapannya tersebut. Ia sudah muak.

"BERHENTI!" Mingyu reflek berteriak. Dan yang tidak dia sangka-sangka adalah Jungkook benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya menghujamkan batu besar itu kepada Mingyu. Tidak terhenti disitu, ia benar-benar menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya —Jungkook membeku.

Mingyu mendelik heran, ada apa ini? "Jungkook ada apa?"

Yang ditanya terpatung, ekspresi nya tertahan juga tangannya masih melayang akibat niatnya tadi melempar batu itu.

"Astaga ini tidak aman, Jungkook aku perintahkan kau untuk turun lalu buang batu itu jauh-jauh." Mingyu memerintahkan Jungkook, namun dari nadanya bicara tadi dia seperti gugup juga ragu —difikirannya terbesit sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tapi gejalanya mirip. Ini seperti... Hipnotis.

Jungkook segera turun dari kursi yang dinaikinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar lalu melempar batu besar tadi dengan keras tidak peduli petugas pos terjatuh akibat roda sepedanya terhujam batu tersebut.

Mingyu juga turun dari atap, kucing itu mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. "Ummm... Jungkook, kemana Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya was-was, takut apabila menyadarkan Jungkook dan membangkitkan nafsu membunuhnya kembali.

"Dia pergi membeli makanan kucing," Jawabnya datar, tatapannya kosong bahkan melekat erat pada manik Mingyu.

Mingyu berdehem, mulai merasa merepotkan kakak-beradik itu, " Kirimkan pesan padanya batalkan saja, aku bisa makan ikan." Justru seharusnya Mingyu lah yang melayani hidup mereka.

Jungkook menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan kosong, ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponsel pintar lalu mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Tatapannya masih pada Mingyu, Mingyu tergidik ngeri. Ia tidak suka kemampuan ini, ia tidak suka memanipulasi orang lain. Meskipun ia sering menyusup ke dalam kehidupan _privacy_ orang lain namun itu dilakukan terhadap orang yang sepenuhnya sadar, bukan yang otaknya kosong seperti ini. Bahkan Mingyu tidak dapat menembus apa yang sedang ada dalam kepala Jungkook. Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa, lalu memasukan ponselnya lagi ke dalam kantung celana.

"Hey dengar, uhm —" Percuma! Jungkook yang tersadar akan melupakan apa yang akan Mingyu katakan padanya saat ini, ini bukan hipnotis terapi yang dapat men-sugesti pasiennya. "—Aku disini tidak akan merugikan mu, percayalah!"

Jungkook diam.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian, dengar sedikit.. magic!" Mingyu melayang-layangkan cakarnya di langit,

Jungkook diam.

"Intinya aku disini berperan untuk melengkapi hidup kalian." Dari posisi berdiri disanggah dua kaki belakang Mingyu terduduk manis lalu menatap memelas ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook diam.

Kesabarannya habis, Mingyu meloncat ke arah Jungkook, mencengkram kerah bajunya"Sialan kau jangan diam saja!" Mingyu mencakar-cakar Jungkook, tapi pemuda Jeon itu tidak bergeming. Cakar Mingyu tidak tajam karena ia baru mani-pedi di salon dua hari lalu. Sampai ia kabur dari rumah majikan lamanya.

Jungkook tersadar, ia tepis bola buku yang bertengger pada lehernya tersebut.

Mingyu terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa aneh.

"Wow Kim Mingyu!" Jungkook memekik kagum, matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

Sembari meringis kesakitan Mingyu menanggapi ucapan Jungkook, "Apa?"

Wajahnya berubah cerah, "Ini memang cita-cita ku dari lama, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar mampu membangkitkannya lagi. Aku sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam." Jungkook melompat-lompat, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menari kesetanan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kepalanya terasa berputar dan tubuhnyalelah sekali.

Mingyu tidak mengerti dengan perasaan ini, terasa familiar namun terlalu berat untuk ditanggung bahkan oleh kucing tambun seperti nya.

Jungkook terkesiap, dapat dilihatnya cahaya putih mengelilingi Mingyu. "Mingyu, kau dikelilingi cahaya."

"Hah?" Mingyu menatap heran tubuhnya, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir dan tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu membawanya ke langit-langit. Mingyu menggeliat berusaha memijak tanah namun dirinya terjebak di dalam gumpalan cahaya itu, ia tidak dapat bergerak bebas.

Jungkook menerawang udara di bawah kucing itu, "Mingyu —terbang?"

"Ah jebal! Turunkan a—aku!" Cahaya itu semakin membesar, bahkan tubuh Mingyu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Hanya diselimuti cahaya. Jungkook terpana dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Cahaya itu begitu indah dilihat. Begitu murni, begitu suci. Secercah cahaya yang melambung tinggi di hadapannya seakan mengajak Jungkook untuk menyentuhnya.

"Ah panas!"

Sesosok pria terlihat pada cela cahaya itu, cahayanya membesar begitu menyilaukan bahkan Jungkook harus melindungi matanya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Cahaya itu tetiba menipis dan menurunkan pria di dalamnya perlahan. Lalu kakinya yang menapak lebih dulu menyanggah tubuh besar itu turun dari transportasi cahaya.

Wajahnya khas asia timur namun matanya lebih besar dan memiliki _double eyelids_ , terkesan manis ketika pria itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Berusaha menyesuaikan tubuh barunya. Garis hidungnya lurus sempurna bahkan tanpa balutan _make up_ , kulitnya berwarna tan meninggalkan kesan seksi, rahangnya tegas lalu tubuhnya kekar juga berisi. Ototnya terbentuk sempurna padahal wajahnya terbilang cukup manis untuk ukuran dewasa mewakili tubuhnya.

Mingyu berubah menjadi manusia.

Mingyu melihat tangannya sendiri, dilanjutkan ia meraba wajah, dada serta perutnya. "A-aku jadi manusia?"

Merasa dirinya pantas menjadi lawan bicara pria di hadapannya itu Jungkook buka suara, "Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengalihkan obsidiannya pada Jungkook, ia terlihat terpaku namun tidak ada sorot ketakutan dalam netra itu. Hanya terlihat ekspresi penasaran juga hawa membunuh yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya sebelum dirasuki Mingyu sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Jungkook,meski sebenernya kakinya bergetar cukup hebat dan isi perutnya terasa kacau akibat transformasi tadi, dia menjawab dengan tenang "Iya aku Mingyu,".

Jungkook terpana. Mingyu kecil yang dikenalnya semalam sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa. Tubuh tegapnya terbentuk sempurna dan tingginya —jauh melampaui Jungkook.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba pria itu ambruk, Jungkook buru-buru menangkap Mingyu meski ia terjatuh juga. Tubuh Mingyu terlalu besar dan berat, ditambah beban akibat otot-ototnya yang sudah tercetak jelas pada tubuh itulalu kulitnya yang kecokelatan meninggalkan kesan seksi. Membuat Jungkook bahkan sekilas merasa iri. "Oy! Kim Mingyu! Oy!" Jungkook menampar-nampar pipi Mingyu.

"Carikan aku celana tolol! Posisi kita tidak menguntungkan disini." Jungkook menjatuhkan Mingyu lalu disambut teriakan "GYAA!" karena kepalanya beradu dengan lantai malah membuatnya berpose erotis ditambah Mingyu sedang bertelanjang bulat membuat Jungkook terpaku. Lalu otot keras yang baru disentuhnya tadi atau kulit tan yang membalut tubuh Mingyu atau karena teriakannya yang terdengar banci namun imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat Jungkook terbeku.

"C-Celana ku ataupun punya Hyung sepertinya tidak ada yang muat untukmu." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada tembok, sampai ia menangkap sesuatu di atas sofa. Sebuah selimut. Jungkook mengambil selimut itu lalu dibentangkan lebar-lebar menutupi tubuh Mingyu yang terbaring di atas lantai. "Tunggu disini, aku pinjam dulu dengan tetangga sebelah. Tetangga ku itu orang kaya, ia tidak akan keberatan meminjamkan sehelai pakaian."

Jungkook berkata nyalang lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Mingyu yang tertatih. Dia merasa lemah, tubuhnya seperti baru saja terkurung dalam ruang sempit yang lama. Begitu kaku. Sulit tuk digerakkan. Ia merasa lemah.

* * *

 **I Pray to You God**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

Genre: Comedy, School life, cute story, romance, BL/Yaoi, fantasy, crime

Pairing: Meanie, JunWon

* * *

Jungkook menyesap susu hangatnya, pun tangan kirinya tetap menggenggam erat sendok. Omelette nya ia abaikan dan pandangan tajam Jungkook arahkan pada dua insan di hadapan. Nafasnya memburu mencerna apa yang dilihatnya, Wonwoo menyuapi Mingyu. Pria tan itu memang terlihat lemas semalam sehabis bertransformasi. Tapi dia tidak suka cara Wonwoo memanjakan Mingyu.

"Hyung, biarkan saja Mingyu makan sendiri. Kau tidak harus menyuapi nya terus." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa hyungnya berubah drastis menjadi manis seperti ini? Bahkan ia harus memohon-mohon atau memasang tampang aegyo jika ingin disuapi oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak lihat tangannya bergetar? Mingyu tidak berdaya." Dilanjutkan menyuapi nasi dan omelette dengan sendok ke mulut Mingyu, Jungkook makin-makin menggeram kesal. Sementara Mingyu hanya tersenyum manis penuh manja.

"Setidaknya dia harus memasang tampang aegyo dulu jika ingin disuapi, kau sendiri kan yang membuat peraturan seperti itu!" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya, reflek berdiri dan memandang congkak Mingyu.

Jungkook tidak habis pikir, kakaknya bisa bersifat lembut seperti ini? Bahkan Wonwoo selalu usil padanya tapi dia menunjukkan sifat halus di depan Mingyu?

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu beberapa saat, "Tidak perlu, menurutku dia sudah imut." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan lalu lanjut menyuapinya lagi, namun Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. "Biar aku lakukan aegyo." Mingyu tersenyum simpul, matanya menandakan ketulusan namun seperti menantang Jungkook. Membuat kedua pemuda Jeon itu menatapnya lekat.

Mingyu menegakkan duduknya, mantel pemberian Yamazaki-san sudah melekat pada tubuhnya meski agak ketat dan Wonwoo butuh waktu semalaman meyakinkan Mingyu untuk memakai pakaian itu. Ternyata Mingyu tidak suka memakai pakaian, ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan formnya sebagai kucing.

Mingyu memajukan bibir merahnya yang tebal, lalu meggidikan bahunya berkali-kali. Pipinya ia kembungkan lalu dua tangannya ia bentuk seperti cakar dan diusap-usap di bawah kedua masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

"Uhu-uhu-uhu!"

Wonwoo langsung membelalakkan matanya, terpana kemudian memeluk sosok itu. "Cup..cup..cup! Jangan menangis ayo kita makan lagi, nanti aku belikan cokelat ya." Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Mingyu gemas, sesekali menggelayuti bahu lebarnya.

Jungkook mengerutkan sebelah alis dan salah satu matanya, _tidak mungkin! Masa orang sebesar ini bisa aegyo? Malah badannya seperti binaragawan belum jadi dan kulitnya gosong. Ini tidak mungkin!_ Tetapi kenyataan mengalahkan teori yang Jungkook pegang.

Brak!

Jungkook mendorong meja makan di depannya. Dia menyampiri tas sekolahnya di bahu kanan lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hey Jeon Jungkook! Sarapan mu belum habis!" Wonwoo meneriaki adiknya, tetap berjalan bahkan tidak berbalik sedikit pun Jungkook hanya menjawab sekilas, "Tidak lapar." Memakai sepatu lalu keluar dan berangkat ke sekolah. Meninggalkan sang kakak yang terheran.

"Kemana sopan santun anak itu?" Wonwoo termenung menatap kepergian Jungkook, netranya menunjukkan amarah yang teramat besar. Ia selalu mendidik Jungkook menjadi pribadi yang baik, bukan pemuda yang melempar barang di depannya sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan —meski Wonwoo masih mehgusahakan mendidiknya dan usaha nya masih belum berhasil.

"Kau mengajarinya dengan baik, tapi aku rasa dia hanya butuh perhatian lebih." Mingyu buka suara, menatap Wonwoo yang terdiam berkat pernyataannya barusan.

"Dengar, seperti nya ada yang terjadi ketika aku merasukinya. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi apa kau lihat Jungkook menari semalaman lalu bersenandung ria?"

Mingyu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tahu Wonwoo paling tidak suka jika kinerjanya dikomentari apalagi dikritik.

"Dia hanya terpengaruh kontak sosial sekunder, mungkin imitasi. Sekarang dunia hiburan sedang meraja lela di layar televisi."

Wonwoo menundukkan tubuhnya pada meja makan, tangannya ia lipat dijadikan sanggahan untuk dagunya.

"Tidak aku yakin ada faktor lain, dan itu pasti disebabkan olehku."

Mingyu memandangi tangannya sendiri, ia sendiri tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya membuat Jungkook dapat menari kesetanan semalaman tadi.

"Dengar Kim Mingyu, adikku itu masih dalam tahap meniru! Semua yang ditangkap matanya menurutnya menarik akan diikutinya, termasuk menari! Tidak mungkin ada hal lain." Mingyu memutar menatap Wonwoo malas, sikap ingin menang sendirinya muncul lagi.

"Menurutku dia sudah dalam tahap siap bertindak, Jungkook bukan anak kecil lagi dan tahukah kau? Barusan dia iri padaku karena dia ingin mendapat perhatian lebih darimu." Mingyu menatap Wonwooo lamat. Wonwoo menatapnya tidak percaya, seakan rasa panas sudah mendesir memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jadi kau men-sugestinya agar ia ingin menari? Begitu? Kau menghipnotisnya!"

Wonwoo menatap lamat Mingyu, ia tidak terima apabila adiknya dipermainkan olehnya. Dijadikan kelinci percobaan untuk Mingyu menggunakan kemampuan barunya.

"Tidak bukan begitu, aku tidak menghipnotisnya seperti apa yang kepalamu bayangkan. Aku yakin dia sudah dapat mengidentifikasi apa yang dijalaninya." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo lembut, tapi Wonwoo tidak percaya jika adiknya sudah sematang itu, "Ya! Dia masih butuh banyak panduan dariku, Jungkook hanya anak kecil!" Wonwoo meninggikan suaranya, _anak kecil berusia 17 tahun?_

Ingin segera ia sudahi perdebatan ini namun egonya sendiri kelewat besar dan ia ingin meluruskan apa yang mengkelebat di kepalanya, "Aku yakin sebenarnya Jungkook sudah dapat menerima norma _kolektif_ , tidak banyak memang anak seumuran nya yang dapat berfikir sejauh itu. Tetapi kau dan Jungkook berbeda, itu sebabnya kalian berdua cukup pintar di sekolah bahkan dikhususkan mendapat biaya pendidikan penuh. Beasiswa." Mingyu menarik nafas, "Dan aku sangat meragukan kalian tidak bisa hidup di hutan sebatang kara, karena kalian sudah bertahun-tahun terjun ke masyarakat seorang diri. Kau sendiri sudah menyadari peranmu di masyarakat semenjak berumur sepuluh tahun bukan?"

Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Wonwoo memang terbilang sudah bersikap dewasa di usianya yang masih belia dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika adiknya juga bersikap sama. tetapi Wonwoo malah menutup mata mengenai hal tersebut. Delapan tahun hidup di kota, berdua tanpa satupun keluarga memang sangat menyulitkan. Bahkan perjuangannya dimulai sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun, bersembunyi dibalik punggung orang tuanya tidak pernah ia lakukan lagi.

Konflik ia bersama adiknya selalu terpendam oleh besarnya kasih sayang mereka sebagai seorang kakak dan adik. Bukankah hal tersebut sulit diwujudkan oleh kakak dan adik pada umumnya? Yang masih membutuhkan _arbitrasi_ sebagai penyelesaian masalah mereka? Wonwoo dan Jungkook sudah dewasa, hanya saja sikap _protektif_ Wonwoo terhadap Jungkook kelewat besar hingga ia selalu mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa adiknya tersebut terus tumbuh. Menjadi dewasa. Wonwoo selalu menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik kecilnya.

"Dia ingin perhatian darimu, bukan perhatian yang mengaturnya seperti robot. Tetapi beri dia kebebasan dalam memilih, lalu pandu anak itu. Aku yakin Jungkook akan senang." Mingyu berucap lembut, dan entah kenapa perkataan-perkataan Mingyu barusan membuka hatinya. Selama ini Wonwoo hanya memberikan sesuatu yang menurut nya baik untuk Jungkook tanpa mendengar apa pendapatnya. Apa usahanya selama ini mendidik Jungkook malah mengekangnya?

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara empat mata padanya. Tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya stres kan?" Wonwoo merendahkan suaranya, bicara dengan Mingyu tidak buruk juga.

"Umm.. Ikut ekskul apa dia kalau boleh tahu? Apa sesuai dengan minatnya?" Mingyu bertanya lembut, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan senyuman —sepertinya aktivitas suap menyuap ini sudah selesai karena Mingyu sudah duduk bersender pada kursinya.

"Awal tahun Jungkook bilang ia ingin mengikuti sanggar tari. Aku berfikir kalau keinginannya itu konyol, hingga akhirnya aku hanya mengizinkan Jungkook mengikuti kegiatan ekskul futsal di sekolah. Aku hanya takut dia kelelahan." Wonwoo akui, dia memang sempat melarang Jungkook untuk menari. Sanggar bukanlah tempat yang murah sampai Jungkook menerima benar keputusan hyung nya. Jungkook sadar diri mereka bukan dari keluarga berada, ia paham kata _konyol_ yang Wonwoo katakan bukanlah karena ia memang menyepelekan tari. Wonwoo hanya ingin menutupi kecemasan adiknya bahwa mereka tidak punya uang, Jungkook sadar benar itu. Dan Wonwoo hanya dapat menyimpan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku akan memakai seragam, sekolah dimulai satu jam lagi." Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya, ia menelusuri lorong lalu memasuki kamar pribadinya. Tanpa sadar Mingyu mengikuti.

Wonwoo membuka lemari kayu yang tingginya dua meter itu, ada cermin setinggi manusia yang menjadi benda estetik ruang penyimpan pakaian tersebut. Ia memilah seragam yang sudah ia gantung sebelumnya. Kemeja, celana, dasi dan kaus kaki ada di laci, almameter, lengkap. Wonwoo berbalik, ingin meletakkan pakaian-pakaian yang baru ia ambil untuk diletakkan di kasur dan dipakai satu-persatu.

Deg!

Namun ia dikejutkan oleh dada bidang Mingyu, pria jangkung itu sedang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. _Sejak kapan ia berada disini?_ "Umm hey, aku harus memakai seragam ku." Wonwoo mendorong pelan tubuh Mingyu, tapi dia tidak bergeser. Wonwoo kesal, aura pria di hadapannya itu seakan mengundang keinginan _seduktif_ nya sendiri.

 _Tidak! Apa yang aku fikirkan?_

"Jangan berfikir karena aku menerima konsultasi mu barusan kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku." Wonwoo melempar tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu. Bukan rasa ngeri atau takut yang Mingyu tunjukkan, ia malah terkekeh. "Yaampun Wonwoo, bahkan aku hanya berdiri disini dan kau sudah berfikiran yang menjurus kesana. Jadi sebenarnya siapa di antara kita yang..ugh!"

Belum selesai Mingyu bicara Wonwoo keburu meninju perut Mingyu, meskipun Wonwoo tahu Mingyu sedang dalam tahap memulihkan diri akibat transform mendadaknya semalam tadi tapi rasa kesalnya lebih besar karena Mingyu terus-terusan menggoda Wonwoo. Tidak semalam, atau sekarang, dan entah apa yang akan dilakukannya di kemudian hari.

Melihat Mingyu bersimpuh mengaduh kesakitan Wonwoo mengusap puncak kepala Mingyu, "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kamarku sebelum salah satu kakimu patah." Wonwoo berucap halus, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat kilatan mata orang yang dipukulnya menatap penuh iba pada Wonwoo, "Apa masalahnya? Bahkan semalam tadi aku tidur seranjang denganmu, sekarang kau masih bersikap gengsian seperti ini?"

Wonwoo habis pikir, kenapa dia mengatakan _tidur seranjang_ dengan polosnya? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau ucapannya barusan terdengar ambigu? "Dengar Kim mingyu, aku tidak ingin ada kejadian yang tidak enak terdengar keluar. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku hyung jika tidak ingin ada orang lain yang curiga." Wonwoo memijit pucuk hidungnya, berharap pusing yang melanda kepalanya beranjak pergi.

"Hyung!" Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya, membentuk simpul bahkan matanya ia bentuk senyuman juga. Manis. Satu kata yang Wonwoo deskripsikan terhadap Mingyu. Wonwoo mengusap perut Mingyu, tepat di diafragma. Kenapa bocah ini tidak pingsan? Oh ya Wonwoo lupa, badan Mingyu diselimuti otot.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, di rumah saja. Memang tidak nyaman karena banyak barang rusak akibat pesta tadi malam. Itu juga sebagai resiko karena kau yang meminta ikut denganku." Wonwoo beranjak kemudian memakai seragam sekolahnya, tidak melanjutkan aktifitas mengelus perut dan bahu Mingyu lagi.

"Kalau bisa bereskan rumah ini, oh dan-"

Belum selesai Wonwoo bicara ia merasakan beban di pundaknya.

"Hyung."

Wonwoo tercekat, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memeluknya dari belakang. Membantu Wonwoo mengkaitkan kancing kemejanya. Dapat dirasakannya nafas Mingyu menderu halus melewati leher Wonwoo, entah tetapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi keinginannya tuk berontak.

"Jangan pulang lama-lama, kali ini aku tidak bisa ikut ke sekolah mu." Mingyu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Wonwoo —meskipun miliknya lebih lebar. Dan entah kenapa nada bicara Mingyu barusan seperti seorang anak yang takut ditinggal oleh ibunya.

Mingyu selama ini sebatang kara, dan baru kali ini ia menemukan sosok Wonwoo yang diyakininya dapat membebaskan dirinya dari kutukan reinkarnasi ini.

Wonwoo tahu rasanya ditinggal, ia mengusak surai Mingyu. "Maaf aku memukulmu." Wonwoo berkata datar, ia menerima lengan Mingyu yang sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

Ada perasaan hangat dalam dirinya, Membuatnya terasa ingin menggelung nyaman. Hatinya yang biasanya panas karena amarah entah menghilang begitu saja berkat berteduh di bawah rerindangan sensasi mendominasi yang dipancarkan Mingyu. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan otot dada Mingyu yang jelas menempel pada punggungnya. Entah mantra apa yang Mingyu berikan padanya, tetapi rasa kasih yang sedang mengukungnya kini mencegah lehanya muncul. Ia ingin mengumpat, _Sial apa yang aku lakukan_ namun egonya sendiri pun sudah beranjak dari dirinya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedang dalam keadaan dimana ia dengan sepenuhnya sadar menerima kukungan pria jangkung di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin menciummu Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya lembut.

Wonwoo tahu ini akan terjadi. Di bawah satu atap, dalam satu ruangan, berdua. Pasti salah satunya akan ada perasaan dimana pribadi ingin menguasai individu yang lain. Wonwoo tidak kaget, ia sudah biasa menghadapi hal semacam ini. "Belum saatnya, kau masih kecil." Wonwoo berkata datar, menatap lurus objek yang ada di depannya. Ranjang tidur. Wonwoo mencoba menetralkan suaranya, takut bilamana jika dirinya gegabah Mingyu akan mendorongnya kesana. Takut? Dirinya takut? Bukan takut, dia belum siap.

Mingyu menutup matanya, mencoba menyesapi aroma tubuh Wonwoo dalam-dalam. Bahkan lengannya makin erat melingkari pinggang Wonwoo, posesif. "Tapi jiwaku tidak. Aku sudah hidup lama sekali." Ingin sekali Mingyu bermanja-manja pada tubuh itu, tubuh kecil, putih nan ramping yang sedang dipeluknya. Tapi ia tahu jika pemuda yang sedang dikukungnya kini sangatlah ringkih, meski Wonwoo bersikap seolah-olah dirinya yang paling bijaksana di dalam ruangan tapi Mingyu sadar padahal lelaki itu sendiri butuh perlindungan.

Mingyu menghirup leher Wonwoo, agak bingung awalnya. Kenapa Mingyu sendiri mau mencicipi tubuh yang kemarin hari mencoba menjual bahkan mengucap tak pantas pada dirinya itu. Tapi lumayan juga, ada perasaan yang menggelitik perutnya. Tangannya gatal, rasa-rasanya Mingyu ingin menyentuh apa saja milik pemuda yang sedang dikukungnya itu. Mingyu mengalihkan kegiatannya lebih intim, kini ia mulai menciumi bahkan menjilat leher putih itu. Meski ia heran, kenapa Wonwoo hanya diam. Tidak menolak apalagi menepisnya, maka dalam kesempatan emas itu Mingyu lanjutkan kegiatannya.

Wonwoo menahan eluhannya, meski rasanya sudah di ujung lidah dan ia ingin berteriak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menggelayuti dirinya sehingga mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Wonwoo dapat merasakan lehernya panas, ada benda hangat nan basah yang menjamah lehernya. Wonwoo memejamkan mata, menajamkan indranya mencoba menikmati alur selanjutnya yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Seakan darahnya berdesir kencang, jantung mereka membuncah hebat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memahami kejadian ini. Salah satunya tidak ada yang bersuara, tidak ada yang memanggil. Sementara Wonwoo masih tidak bergeming, kancing kemeja Wonwoo Mingyu buka sampai dada. Kerahnya ia lebarkan menunjukkan seluruh bahu putih yang kelihatannya manis itu. Mingyu lanjut menciuminya, cengkramannya ia naikkan pada dada Wonwoo.

"Oh..Mingyu"

Dapat dilihatnya Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, mempersilahkan Mingyu menjangkau daerah di depannya. Wonwoo sudah merasakan seluruh tubuh bagian bahunya basah nyaris sempurna. Dan sudah pasti semua ini akibat perbuatan Mingyu. Ini terlalu nikmat, Wonwoo sudah lupa caranya menolak.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo ke atas ranjang, Wonwoo sempat mengaduh tetapi dengan sigap Mingyu sudah menindihnya. Lugas. Membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya, kini bukan leher atau selangka lagi.

"nggh ah! Ming.."

Mingyu menjelajahi dada putih itu, menandainya bertubi-tubi. Mingyu tidak akan seceroboh itu meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang mudah terlihat, ia tidak ingin Wonwoonya terkena masalah. Mingyu menggoda sempurna tonjolan kecil kemerahan yang sudah dimainkan dengan jarinya tadi. Memainkan lidahnya disana sesekali menggigit.

"kkuh..uh! Henti..kan! Gyu-h,"

Wonwoo mencoba menahan lengukannya, ia tahu suaranya tidak akan memberikan dampak yang bagus terhadap sosok yang sedang menindihnya kini. Tapi gejolak nikmat ini tidak ingin ia hentikan juga.

"Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Tiba-tiba pintu di hadapan mereka terbuka, pemuda yang melihat keadaan mereka langsung terperanjat lalu menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu. Sementara Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya bisa mematung.

"Kau harus sekolah hyung, jangan lupakan pelajaran. Aku tunggu di depan." Pemuda itu menyingkir dari ambang pintu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatapan, menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada diri mereka padahal masing-masing dari mereka juga tidak mengerti keadaan yang barusan mereka alami. Dapat dirasakan pegangan Mingyu padanya mengendur, ia tepis lengan lelaki yang mengapit tubuhnya itu. Malah yang satunya lagi sedang menahan dagu Wonwoo.

Dalam sekejap ia sudah berdiri membelakangi pria jangkung itu satu meter darinya. _Padahal hanya semudah itu melepas kukungan itu, kenapa tadi aku..susah sekali?_ Wonwoo bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya, _atau aku ikut menikmatinya?_ Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, ia kancingkan lagi kemeja yang sempat dilepas Mingyu.

"Memikirkan apa?" Mingyu bertanya dengan senyum seribu arti pada wajahnya, sembari memakaikan almameter Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat wajah Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada seragam yang ia kenakan, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

Mingyu melihatnya.

Tentu saja, rona merah pada wajah pucat seperti itu bahkan dapat terlihat dari dua puluh meter jauhnya. "Bereskan rumah." Wonwoo menapaki kakinya keluar dari kediamannya, meninggalkan Mingyu seorang diri. Sementara Mingyu hanya menyeringai sempurna, dirinya sudah selangkah mendapati hati Wonwoo.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mansaeee bikin meanie moment!/lambaikan tangan.

Special thanks for DevilPrince, MeliaWon, WonnMina, GestiPark, pxv1314, monwiijeonwii, egatoti, Mbee99, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, Ghost, HoneyKyun, saymyname, and the Guests. Jangan bosen-bosen ya!

Tanpa kalian aku hanyalah butiran debu hahaha. Oh iya, ini sebenernya aku repost karena sebelumnya lupa sama penutupannya(emangnya pidato?) By The Way kalau ada usulan pairing tolong review ya!

Karena bagiku kalian reviewers n yg stay tune sangatlah berharga! Tolong kasih tau kesalahannya dimana. Oh iya ada yang mau aku jelaskan.

 _Mohon dibaca!_

 **kontak sosial sekunder** artinya kontak sosial secara tidak langsung, yaitu lewat media massa atau alat komunikasi seperti radio, televisi, dan ponsel.

 **Sugesti** yaitu ketika seseorang memberikan pandangan menurut dia sendiri lalu diterima oleh orang lain. Biasanya yang memakai metode ini adalah motivator, psikolog, psikiater, dan dipakai saat sedang kampanye.

 **Imitasi** artinya tindakan meniru orang lain. Tetapi cuma meniru ya guys, tidak diikut sertakan kemampuan nalar atau pemahaman orang yang menirunya.

 **Identifikasi** ini berbeda dengan imitasi, imitasi tidak diikut sertakan pemberian makna yang dalam terhadap hal yang ditiru, berbanding terbalik dengan identifikasi karena hal yang ditiru menjadi rujukan, acuan atau bahkan panutan.

 **Tahap Meniru/play** biasanya adalah anak kecil yang sudah mulai menirukan peran-peran orang dewasa di sekitarnya seperti menjadi polisi, pemadam kebakaran, pembawa acara dan lain-lain. Pernah lihat anak kecil bermain rumah-rumahan seperti di serial anime shin-chan? Biasanya yang berusia 4 sampai 10 tahun, tapi disini Wonwoo menganggap Jungkooknya sebagai adik yang selalu kecil *peace*

 **Tahap bertindak** yaitu dimana seorang anak mulai menyadari perannya dalam keluarga, ikut membela, membantu dan memahami keadaan keluarganya juga mulai berbaur dengan orang lain dalam artian luas. Niasanya dimulai sejak anak memasuki usia SMP sampai SMA.

 **Tahap penerimaan norma kolektif/generalized** pada tahap ini anak sudah mulai menyadari perannya dalam masyarakat, mau jadi apa dia dan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan dan penuhi sebagai rakyat yang berwibawa dan bermanfaat bagi keluarga dan bangsa. Biasanya anak yang berusia 17 sampai 20 tahun ke atas lah yang mulai menyadari hal ini, tetapi 17 tahun di korea artinya masih 16 tahun. Makanya Mingyu bilang Jungkook dan Wonwoo sudah dewasa di usianya yang masih sangat muda.

 **Arbitrase** pihak ketiga sebagai pihak yang netral dan menyelesaikan konflik, bisa dibilang sebagai peredam masalah.

Jadi makasih banyak karena udah mau mampir dan baca, seenggaknya kita belajar sedikit ilmu sosial meskipun aku gk jelasin banyak. Maafkan daku. Sebenernya istilah-istilah yang aku pakai ini akan ada banyak lagi dan bukan itu aja yang aku sebutin tadi lagian masih banyak mecamnya tapi gamungkin aku sbutkan satu-satukan? Hehhe.

Juga aku minta maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau typo dan tidak sesuai dengan eyd, toh aku masih belajar dan bikin cerita kurang lebih baru sebulan- dua bulan lalu. Plus sku bikin ini di web ffn lewat Smartphone, hahaha nekad!

Keep reading and review ya! Don't forget to follow and favorite! Aku cinta kalian!

 **T** erima kasih dan **s** alam dari **Lissanean**.


	5. Chapter 5

Selama perjalanan ke sekolahnya kakak-beradik Jeon itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari siapapun untuk memecah keheningan pun membuka mulut. Wonwoo menunduk lemas masih menyembunyikan rasa malu akibat tragedi ketahuan bersikap tidak senonoh tadi. Sementara Jungkook, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Ia hanya memandang ke depan —ke arah jalan, dengan wajah datar khas Jeon. Seolah tak tertarik membahas masalah tadi dan ekspresinya menunjukkan seakan barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sampai mereka terhenti di halte, Jungkook membuka tas ranselnya. Dia mengeluarkan _PSP_ lalu menyalakan dilanjutkan memainkannya, sembari menunggu bis datang.

"Kook —mianhae.." Wonwoo mengamit kelingking adiknya, berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook dari dunianya sendiri.

Wonwoo sadar, Jungkook bukan seseorang yang mau membahas pembicaraan _absurd_ terlebih hal _vulgar_ seperti ini. Paham dengan air muka Jungkook maka Wonwoo mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kookie, aku kira kau sudah berangkat duluan tadi?"

Sampai akhirnya Jungkook menekan tombol pause di _PSP_ nya dan dilanjut menatap sang kakak malas, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu, lagipula kita selalu berangkat bersama."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia mengusak lembut surai kelam Jungkook. "Ternyata kau masih ingat nasihat _Eomma_." Wonwoo tersenyum hangat.

Tetapi Jungkook tidak mengerti maksud kakaknya, "Apa maksudmu?" —Bahkan ia tidak dapat mengingat wajah orang tuanya, saat itu dirinya masih terlalu kecil.

Meskipun hatinya seperti tertohok namun Wonwoo terkekeh pelan lalu berkata, "Dulu kata _Eomma_ kita harus selalu bersama, tidak boleh terpisah." Yang lebih muda tersenyum, samar-samar mendengar suara ibu. "Hyung menyukai Mingyu?" Ia menyenderkan kepala kepada bahu hyungnya, "A-apa maksudmu pabo?" Wonwoo menepak kepala adiknya pelan, namun cukup membuat Jungkook meringis.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, "Hey, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahukanku kalau Junhui anak _accel_ pernah mencariku?" Wonwoo memajukan dagunya.

Dan kali ini Jungkook benar-benar kesal, ia merasa seperti menjadi orang jahat disini. "Apa _esensi_ nya?"

Matanya membulat, ia khawatir jika adiknya menangkap sesuatu. "Yak! bukan apa-apa!" Seraya dibentaknya sang adik.

Menampakkan sesuatu yang lain di mata sang kakak, Jungkook dapat menerka kejanggalan pada mata hyungnya, "Atau ada sesuatu?" Dan menyipitkan matanya lalu memilih menampikkan senyum miris.

Miris, melihat kakaknya yang berharap namun penantiannya tidak pernah terjawab.

"Kau ingin bersahabat dengannya atau ingin berpacaran dengannya?" Jungkook memainkan _PSP_ nya lagi, kini keadaan mereka berdua sudah lebih tenang.

Jungkook tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia dapat menebak kala tiap berjalan bersama kakaknya yang didapatinya adalah Wonwoo dengan wajah tertegun menatap ke arah siswa _accel_ itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain sama sekali, sangat terteka bahkan jika hanya dilihat sekilas pun. Wonwoo menyukai Jun.

"Umm, aku tidak ingin mengadu domba sebenarnya. Tapi Jun bukan orang baik-baik, dia buaya darat." Jungkook masih asyik dengan permainannya.

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak percaya begitu saja, Jun adalah bintang sekolah.

"Terserah apa pandangan mu terhadapnya, aku hanya memberitahukan apa yang aku lihat dengan mataku."

Kemudian hening menyapa, dapat dirasakan hembusan angin melewati mereka kala beberapa kendaraan berlalu lalang. Menyisakan dua murid itu berdiri di bawah halte saling bersenderan dan menunggu bus arah tujuan mereka.

"Dia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan,"

Yah wajar, Jun kan diidolakan banyak orang.

"Kau tahu belakangan ini banyak murid yang menghilang? Seperti, Yoon Jenni misalnya." Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, ia tidak terlalu _update_ tentang masalah-masalah di sekolahnya. Seluruh waktunya ia pakai untuk belajar dan sepulang sekolah, jika tidak menunggu Jungkook ia akan melakukan perkerjaan p _art-time_ nya.

Dan itu tidak mengejutkan Wonwoo sama sekali. Sistem pendidikan di Korea Selatan memang sangat keras, mengharuskan murid-muridnya berangkat sejak pagi jam sembilan dan berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak pelajar hilang di Korea Selatan. Walaupun undang-undang terbilang keras namun pelicin dan akal bulus dapat menyesatkan seorang yang pendek jalan pikirnya, pun banyak petinggi dan orang penting serta pemilik nama besar yang melakukan tindak kriminal namun tidak tercium oleh aparat.

"Sebelum berita menghilangnya Jenni noona muncul, aku kerap kali melihat Jenni noona jalan bersama Jun ketika sepulang futsal." Masih menampikkan wajah yang tenang, bahkan datar.

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak terima, ia menjitak kepala adiknya. Jungkook mengaduh kesakitan, jitakan tadi menciptakan ruang panas di kepalanya, "Astaga hyung,"

"Jangan asal bicara Jung!"

"Aku tidak asal bicara."

Seketika setelah itu bus yang mereka tunggu datang, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo beserta Jungkook menaikinya.

* * *

 **I Pray to You God**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

SEVENTEEN Fanfiction

Genre: Comedy, School life, cute story, romance, BL/Yaoi, fantasy, crime

Pairing: Meanie, JunWon

* * *

Karena tidak ada bangku yang kosong maka kakak-beradik itu berdiri serta bertumpu pada tiang tuk menjadi alat penyeimbang tubuh mereka kala bus berjalan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan adiknya yang masih terfokus pada mainannya, seumur-umur menasihati Jungkook yang didapatinya malah pribadi keras kepala Jungkook yang semakin tumbuh —tidak kalah dengannya. _Dijambret baru tahu rasa!_

Ketika bus itu akan melaju Wonwoo mempererat pegangannya pada tiang, sampai gedoran dari arah pintu masuk membuat bis tiba-tiba mengerem sehingga membuat penumpang-penumpang yang berdiri ambruk berjatuhan karena ketidak siapan mereka akan peristiwa tak terteka tersebut. Menciptakan suara riuh serta umpatan-umpatan penumpang yang ditujukan akibat ketidak _profesional_ an sang supir.

Hampir saja _PSP_ Jungkook terjatuh, namun refleknya bekerja sangat tepat sehingga dirinya dapat menangkap benda kesayangannya yang hampir melompat dari tangannya kala ia jatuh tadi. Sampai ia mengumpat juga pada supir.

Wonwoo menatap ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana terlihat seorang pria sipit menggedor-gedor ingin dibukakan pintu, Wonwoo kenal pria itu —namanya Soonyoung.

"Hey, kau terlambat! Hampir saja aku membuatmu tergilas!" Sang supir menyahut ke arah pria itu, tetapi Soonyoung di sana masih memohon-mohon untuk dibukakan pintu.

Setelah berdiri dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dari peristiwa jatuh tadi Wonwoo menghampiri sang supir, tiga detik adalah waktu yang singkat untuk Wonwoo memangkas jarak di antara mereka yang tadinya terpaut cukup jauh darinya. "Ahjussi, tolong dibukakan pintunya. Dia hanya seorang pelajar, sama-sama ingin belajar sepertiku." Kata Wonwoo seraya mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang supir.

Dan supir itu terbelalak —bukan karena mendengar pernyataan yang mencuat dari bibir Wonwoo tadi tetapi, mendengar suara rendah _eksotis_ beserta bibir merah muda merekah dan hampir menempel pada wajahnya ditambah kulit putih Wonwoo yang bak keramik mengalihkan dunianya seketika— maka ternganga-ngangalah ia mendapat rejeki di pagi hari, "Ahjussi?" Wonwoo berkata lagi.

"A-ahh!" Dan tersadarlah ia sembari menekan sembarang tombol di depannya sehingga menimbulkan suara yang entah bunyi telolet atau mengedipkan lampu-lampu di dalam kendaraan itu.

"Sepertinya kau salah menekan tombol ahjussi," Wonwoo berkata lembut bahkan menggigit labianya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berubah menjadi merah ranum.

Mengatur nafasnya lalu berkata, "M-mianhae," supir itu segera mencari tombol yang pas sampai pintu masuk di samping mereka terbuka dan mempersilahkan masuk pemuda yang sedari tadi sudah menggedor-gedor di luar sana meminta tuk dibukakan pintu.

"Terimakasih ahjussi, dan maaf merepotkan!" Katanya seraya menunduk dan tersadar karena tidak ada kursi yang tersisa lalu mencari tempat bersandar seperti Jungkook dan penumpang lainnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghiraukan pemandangan _e_ _r_ _otis_ di depannya dimana Wonwoo masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada _ahjussi_ si supir, maka terpakulah ia dan berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempat mereka melakukan aksi itu. Dan bus kembali melaju bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu.

Tepat ketika Wonwoo akan berdiri tegak dan kembali pada tempatnya semula tiba-tiba saja ia tertahan, "Hey, aku pernah melihatmu di restoran _Voudrais Pourriez_."—Seorang pria yang terduduk pada kursi terdekat di belakang supir terbangun pongah sambil menahan tangan Wonwoo, bahkan menatap lekat wajah Wonwoo.

"Sepetinya kau salah orang." Wonwoo mencoba menghindari tatapan hazel itu, tetapi yang ada tangannya makin dibuat pria itu meringis.

Dan orang itu tetap pada pendiriannya, "Kalau aku salah orang tidak mungkin kau bisa menggoda pria seperti tadi."

Wonwoo cukup bodoh untuk membujuk supir tadi: menggodanya untuk membukakan pintu agar Soonyoung lekas masuk. Jujur saja ia tidak tega jika melihat Soonyoung terbujur di tempat itu sementara dirinya sudah nyaman di dalam bus diantarkan menuju sekolah, maka jadilah ia menggoda sang supir agar temannya tidak terkena hukuman di sekolah berjemur di lapangan satu jam penuh akibat terlambat. Tetapi ia lupa dimana dirinya sekarang dan tidak menyangka kalau aksinya itu dapat saja dilihat oleh penumpang lain ―tentu saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Dan ia hanya berpura-pura tergelak, "Jeon Wonwoo bukan? Kau masih seorang pelajar dan apa jadinya jika sekolahmu mengetahui profesimu yang sesungguhnya?"

Okay Wonwoo kalah sekarang, bahkan ia berhenti berontak.

"Mmh.. maaf tuan, sebenarnya aku dari bar _M'indiquer_. Sepertinya saat kau melihatku di restoran _Voudrais Pourriez_ aku sedang ditraktir seseorang." — siapa lagi kalau bukan Seungchol? Wonwoo tidak akan bekerja di restoran _Voudrais Pourriez_ , tempat yang tipikal pengunjungnya adalah orang-orang berkelas namun peyuka dunia malam. Dan tambahan, tempat mangkir Wonwoo adalah bar _M'indiquer,_ bar yang bernuansa elegan dan pengunjungnya adalah pria-pria kesepian yang perlu teman bicara, bukan teman untuk _one night stand_ —Seungchol adalah pengecualian.

Maka Wonwoo merendahkan suaranya, takut bilamana perbincangan mereka terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku datang ke barmu lalu menyewamu?" Katanya sambil menunjukkan seringaian, dan itu membuat Wonwoo sekilas merasa ngeri.

"Permisi, tapi.. siapa kau?" Tanyanya sambil melihat jas hitam yang dikenakan pria itu.

Dan Wonwoo cukup tertohok karena mendapati wajah seseorang itu cukup menawan tetapi tetap tenang meski dibanjiri oleh tatapan mengintimidasi oleh Wonwoo. Jika melihat kaki jenjang serta perawakan pemuda yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu serta tubuh atletis yang terlihat sangat terawat, ia terlihat tidak biasa dan cukup untuk Wonwoo kencani.

Jujur saja Wonwoo tidak tertarik pada lelaki beringasan seperti ini, "Namaku adalah.." Dan seketika ucapannya terputus kala seseorang menghentakkan tangannya cukup keras sehingga memotong kaitan tangan mereka.

"Ayo ke belakang hyung." Jungkook menarik lengan Wonwoo ketus, namun Wonwoo berontak dan tarikan Jungkook ia tepis.

Ini bukan mau Wonwoo sebenarnya, namun pria tadi sempat mengancamnya perihal status Wonwoo sebagai seorang pelajar, maka itu bukan masalah kecil bilamana pria tadi dapat menghancurkan hidupnya hanya dengan kata "pelacur" yang dapat dengan mudah tersebar di tempat Wonwoo menganut ilmu sehingga bisa saja ia langsung di _drop out_ dari sekolah dan ada kemungkinan Jungkook akan terkena imbasnya. Jungkook menyadari hal itu, ia hanya memutar mata malas.

"Jadi kau menerima tawaranku? Baiklah, namaku adalah Kang Dongho. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, sebenarnya aku sedang menyamar... Baiklah langsung saja, malam ini aku datang ke bar mu."

Wonwoo cukup terheran, tapi dia memilih tuk tidak menggubris. Dan bertepatan setelah ia kembali ke tempatnya di belakang bersama Jungkook seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Yo!" Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya.

Wonwoo menyambut dengan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu, ia hanya tersenyum pelan lalu berpegangan pada salah satu tiang.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi omong-omong, jika tidak ada kau mungkin aku akan terlambat."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada kaca bus, mengingat _accident_ tadi Wonwoo membuat keputusan untuk tidak lagi berbincang di kendaraan umum. Takut bilamana ada hal tidak perlu yang terdengar oleh penumpang lain.

"Dan Wonwoo-ya, sepertinya Seokmin-ssi membuatmu jengkel. Aku minta maaf, ia terlalu _perfeksionis_. Lagipula aku terima kucingnya, boleh aku lihat?" Soonyoung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tanda berharap.

Wonwoo langsung saja kelabakan. Mingyu? Kucing itu sudah berubah menjadi pria yang gagah sekarang. Apa harus Wonwoo ceritakan juga? Dan sungguh —itu sangat tolol jika Soonyoung akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

"Sunbae, kucingnya sudah aku makan." Itu Jungkook buka suara, ia tahu Wonwoo sedang dalam kesulitan. Dan tiap kali pemuda Jeon berbicara itu cukup membuat seseorang menciptakan kesan aneh terhadap mereka. Pantas saja Seokmin langsung tergidik ngeri setelah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo di kantin sekolah tempo hari dan menceritakannya pada Soonyoung tepat pada saat itu juga.

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kau memakan kucing itu! Apa rasanya enak? Apa ada khasiatnya memakan kucing yang bisa bicara? Atau jangan-jangan kini kau bisa melompat empat kali tinggimu seperti kucing-kucing itu?" Dan seseorang akan menambah kesan lebih aneh lagi jika berhadapan dengan pemuda Kwon yang satu ini.

 _Untung teman Wonwoo hyung yang satu ini benar-benar tolol_ Jungkook bermonolog.

"Tidak dia tidak memakannya. Kucingnya ada di rumah." Wonwoo buka suara, tidak tahan dengan adegan barusan. pasalnya selera humor Jungkook sangat aneh bahkan dapat membuat seorang anak kecil saja menangis akibat seringainya.

"Ooh.. Lelucon yang bagus Jungkook-ssi!" Soonyoung menepuk bahu Jungkook sekilas, lalu berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

 _Aku yakin kau tidak memahaminya_ batin Wonwoo.

"Dan sayangnya dia sudah tidak bisa dijual." Tambahnya lagi.

"Oh seperti itu.."

Dan bertepatan setelah itu Wonwoo mengalihkan maniknya setelah dari jalan menatap lekat obsidian kembar Soonyoung.

"Ya, seperti itu!" Katanya sarkas, bahkan terkesan memerintah.

Dan setelah itu percakapan mereka terhenti. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang buka suara.

Soonyoung terlihat sibuk dengan tasnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda pipih dan mengutak-atik sesuatu disana. Wonwoo tidak mau tahu sebenarnya, namun sedari tadi semenjak berdiri di tempat itu, dari awal obrolannya dengan Soonyoung juga Jungkook, Soonyoung tiada hentinya melekat pada lengan Wonwoo. Agak risih sebenarnya. Namun ia tidak ingin bertindak gegabah karena sedang berada di dalam kendaraan umum yang terbilang sempit. Dan Soonyoung memainkan ponsel pintarnya tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, membuat ia mau-tidak mau ikut memerhatikan layar putih tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku tahu kau bekerja di bar." Katanya datar, masih memainkan ponselnya.

Apa Soonyoung mendengar percakapannya dengan pria tadi? Mampuslah Wonwoo. Tetapi Soonyoung adalah teman baiknya, maka ia berharap agar Soonyoung tidak membocorkan kenyataan tersebut.

"Hey, dengar.."

Suaranya terputus karena yang lebih pendek menjulurkan ponselnya tepat ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku." Soonyoung menatap manik Wonwoo lemas, terlihat seperti putus asa.

Apa-apaan ini? Wonwoo baru saja ingin meminta pertolongan padanya namun laki-laki ini malah memintanya duluan.

".." Wonwoo menatap layar putih itu.

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan wajah gembil ramah namun tirus terlihat sedang tersenyum manis ke arah lensa. Wonwoo kenal laki-laki itu.

"Seungkwan-ssi.."

Boo Seungkwan yang Wonwoo kenal adalah seorang _diva_ di tempatnya bekerja. Ia mulai bekerja sebulan lalu, orang yang sangat ramah dan mereka cukup akrab.

"Dia teman kecilku, tolong jaga dia." Soonyoung menatap manik kelam itu, membulatkan mata bahkan tidak memicingkannya sembarang sepersekian sekonpun.

"Usianya baru enam belas dan dia nekad bekerja di bar, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyinggungmu tetapi Seungkwan —aku hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa Seokmin menolak mempekerjakannya dalam sirkus kami." Soonyoung berkata lemas.

Wonwoo ingat Seungkwan pernah bercerita padanya, ia sangat ingin bekerja di sirkus. Tetapi sirkus tidak membutuhkan hiburan klasik seperti menyanyi di atas panggung, mereka menunjukkan sesuatu yang luar biasa yang tidak diperkirakan. Dan Seungkwan hanya menerima keputusan itu dengan lapang dada, baginya itu jalan terbaik.

"Apa kau tahu latar belakang dia bekerja? Karena.. ekonomi mungkin?" Wonwoo memicingkan mata.

Apa Seungkwan mengalami permasalahan yang sama sehingga dirinya harus bekerja seperti Wonwoo?

"Setahuku dia orang berkecukupan. Seungkwan sangat suka bernyanyi, mungkin itu penyebab dirinya ingin bekerja untuk mengasah bakatnya."

Ohh, berbeda dengan perkiraan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bersyukur karena Seungkwan tidak memiliki permasalahan yang sama dengan dirinya, ia hanya bernyanyi di tempat mereka bekerja ―lain dengan Wonwoo yang memiliki jasa melayani bercakap pria-pria kesepian.

"Jadi kalau boleh tahu, apa sebenarnya pekerjaanmu Wonwoo? Aku berjanji tidak akan membongkarnya."

Wonwoo cukup merutuk dalam hati, _apa aku harus memberitahukannya?_ Jujur saja ia ragu.

.

 _"Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja hyung."_

 _Seungkwan memutar mata malas, bosan dengan pertanyaan sama bertubi-tubi yang diluncurkan padanya barusan._

 _"Oh ayolah. Bar itu bukan tempat yang baik! Bagaimana bila ada yang menggodamu ya tuhan? Kau bahkan masih anak SMP!"_

 _Soonyoung berteriak bahkan hampir memaki lelaki di hadapannya._

 _Malam itu semuanya abu-abu. Seungkwan tanpa pikir panjang mengundang Soonyoung ke tempat kerjanya dan berakhirlah mereka dalam perdebatan kecil ini. Seungkwan lupa kalau sahabat masa kecilnya ini bersikap terlalu protektif padanya, jujur saja —Soonyoung sebenarnya adalah korban pelecehan seksual ketika berumur_ _sepuluh_ _. Dan ia semakin tabu mengenai hal-hal berbau malam._

 _"Hyung, aku hanya menyanyi di panggung, tidak menggoda seorangpun_ _di sini. Kau sendiri bukan yang mengatakan kalau suaraku bagus, seperti Seokmin —yah walaupun laki-laki itu tidak ingin mengakuinya dan masih menganggap dirinya nomor satu. Tapi kau tahu sebesar apa aku ingin menyanyi."_

 _Seakan penuturan barusan hanyalah angin lewat bagi Soonyoung, telinganya seperti tersumbat dan lengukkan malaslah yang keluar dari_ _mulut_ _nya._

 _"Tapi ini bukan tempat yang baik." Bahkan Soonyoung tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya mau menjejaki kaki di tempat itu —kalau bukan karena Seungkwan tentu saja._

 _Jujur saja ini hanya bar malam biasa, tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung bahkan terkesan klasik. Sederhana namun mewah, tidak mungkin ada anak sekolah di tempat ini. Sejauh yang ia lihat hanya lelaki_ _dewasa yang_ _memakai pakaian formal. —Tempat melepas penat sepulang bekerja sepertinya._

 _Seungkwan meminum teh hangat di depannya. Ia adalah orang yang menjaga diri demi suara emasnya, hanya memimun minuman yang sehat bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dibenaknya sedikitpun untuk mencoba minuman yang berlabel atau mengandung alkohol. Hanya meminum minuman menyegarkan dan menghindari makanan dan minuman manis yang dapat menjebak kerongkongan._

 _"Soonyoung hyung, aku beruntung karena pemilik bar ini kagum oleh suaraku. Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang langka karena ia mau menerimaku padahal aku hanyalah anak sekolah. Lagipula tempat ini cukup menyenangkan, orang-orangnya ramah."_

 _Dan sekali lagi Soonyoung tidak ingin mendengarnya, ia bahkan tidak menyentuh traktiran_ _Seungkwan_ _dan hanya mengajak berdebat sang sahabat._

 _"Tapi Seung-..."_

 _Belum selesai ia bicara matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing, —sosok putih yang pernah dikenalnya. Seorang lelaki sebaya yang sedang terduduk bersama seorang pria berumur mungkin di ujung dua puluhan dan tentu saja —menggunakan jas._

 _"—Wonwoo?"_ _Soonyoung terbelengu._

 _"Hyung kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena digaji pertamaku orang pertama yang aku sanjung adalah kau —dasar tidak tahu.. dirr —mmp!" Bibirnya_ _tertahan, Seungkwan membelalak karena Soonyoung me_ _mb_ _ekap mulutnya._

 _"Sst! Sssht!" Soonyoung memencakkan edarannya, lalu menundukkan_ _kepala mereka berdua hingga sejajar dengan meja._

 _"Seungkwan! Ada teman sekolahku disini, gawat! Jika pihak sekolah tahu aku berada di tempat ini aku bisa kena masalah." Bisiknya tertahan, sesekali menundukkan kembali kepala Seungkwan yang ribut tuk minta naik._

 _"Uugh! Santai saja hyung!"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa masuk dalam mode santai sekarang, jika dia melaporkanku —" namun kata-katanya terhenti._

 _"Jika dia teman sekolahmu, jadi dia anak sekolahan juga?" Seungkwan bertanya datar._

 _Pipi tirus namun tetap mengesankan gembil_ _pada_ _parasnya berubah merah, tanda dirinya kepanasan dan mulai serius. Lalu_ _menepis pelan_ _tangan Soonyoung yang menahan dirinya tadi dan menaikkan kepalanya perlahan._

 _Betul_ _juga. Wonwoo juga anak sekolah seperti Soonyoung, dan apa yang dilakukannya di tempat seperti ini? Sebenarnya anak sekolah tidak bisa masuk ke tempat ini tanpa alasan apapun, Seungkwan pengecualian karena ia bekerja di tempat ini, dan Soonyoung menerima undangan dari Seungkwan jadi mudah untuknya masuk ke bar. Bagaimanapun bar adalah tempat orang dewasa, hey apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo di tempat ini? Dan ia duduk bersama seorang pria_ _—tunggu, sepertinya Soonyoung menyadari sesuatu._

 _"Otomatis dia juga terkena masalah, kecuali—"_ _Seungkwan menghentikan_ _kalimat_ _nya, dan jujur saja —Soonyoung tercekat dengan kata-kata_ _Seungkwan barusan dan ia tidak dapat menerima atmosfer disekitar mereka yang berubah menjadi berat seinstan dirinya menundukkan kepala pada meja itu, menghindari bersitatap dengan pengunjung lainnya._

 _"Teman sekolahmu itu bekerja di tempat ini." Sambil menunjuk kemana_ _manik_ _Soonyoung mengarah, tepat ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang tertawa lembut dengan binar di matanya bersama pria berjas yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu._

 _Mata yang mengindikasikan kesan kesedihan, keterpaksaan, dan keterpurukan. Tentu saja sama sekali tidak terlihat namun Soonyoung dapat menangkapnya sekilas._

 _Ia masih menatap lamat Wonwoo ketika sosok itu perlahan berdiri lalu dirangkul di_ _pinggul oleh pria berjas tadi, dan yang tidak pernah ia sangka —pria berjas itu mencium bibir Wonwoo._ _Wonwoo_ _menerimanya memang, tetapi tidak ada wajah tersipu maupun senyuman di matanya. Datar —bukan atas keinginannya._

 _"Won—", dan tidak terasa setetes air lolos dari matanya._

 _._

 _Soonyoung berlari menuju ruang klub menggebu-gebu menyusul seseorang yang didengarnya barusan baru saja menuju tempat itu, tidak peduli menjadi sorotan pandangan risih siswi-siswi yang sedang bergolek ria di atas koridor yang menjadikannya sebagai catwalk dadakan —siapa suruh? Lagipula ini sekolah. Sesampainya di ruang klub ia terpatung di pintu, suasana mendadak mencekam ketika sosok putih di tengah ruangan berangsur melangkahkan kaki demi keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Soonyoung mencegatnya bahkan menarik pergelangan tangan si pemuda yang ingin melesat meninggalkan dirinya, "Woo-ya, kenapa kau keluar dari klub?"_

 _Wonwoo menunduk, "Aku punya urusan pribadi Soonyoung-ssi." Sambil menunjukkan simpul, tergurat kesedihan pada parasnya._

 _"Urusan apa?" Soonyoung menatap manik kelam itu lamat-lamat, sedih sekali karena sang sahabat keluar dari klub dan otomatis kesempatan mereka bertemu akan menipis._

 _"Ini rahasia,"_

 _"Hey!" Sambil memukul pelan bahu Wonwoo, "Aku sahabatmu! Sekarang katakanlah ada urusan apa sampai kau harus keluar dari klub!" Kemudian mengarur napas, "aku berjanji tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa!" Bahkan ia tersenyum, ingin meringankan beban Wonwoo._

 _Dari awal rencananya mengikuti klub hanyalah kamuflasenya semata, setiap murid memang diwajibkan mengikuti klub pada semester pertama di sekolah. Dan Wonwoo akan keluar setelah ia rasa waktunya sudah cukup, jujur saja bekerja di hari sabtu sangat lumayan untuk masukannya._

 _"Aku harus bekerja." Katanya sambil menampilkan senyum penuh arti._

 _Tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi maka Soonyoung langsung tersenyum lugas, "Aku mengerti." Lalu dilanjutkan mengamit tangan Wonwoo, "Kalau kau kesulitan hubungi aku." Soonyoung tahu benar Wonwoo yatim-piatu, dan ia tidak ingin menekan sahabatnya._

 _"Terimakasih" Lalu Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang menatap kepergiannya, meninggalkannya di ambang pintu bahkan tanpa menengok sekalipun ke belakang._

.

"Wonwoo, aku pernah bilang bukan jika kau kesulitan hubungi aku." Soonyoung menyender pada bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo masih mengamit tiang di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu rendah ataupun yang sebangsanya, aku selalu me—" namun kalimatnya terhenti ketika sesuatu menepak kepalanya.

"Aw!" Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan, kepalanya terasa panas.

"Hey anak muda, jangan bermesraan di tempat umum! Sekarang masih pagi lagipula.. —" Seseorang di samping kanan mereka berkata ketus, dan ketika matanya bertemu wajah Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja dia terbelalak.

"Wonwoo ya?" Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah wajah putih itu.

 _Ya tuhan, kenapa pagi ini banyak sekali cobaan?_

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa Seungchol hyung, maaf." Wonwoo menatap iba Seungchol yang mengamitnya menuju restoran cepat saji tepat setelah pulang sekolah.

Pria itu bertemu dengan Wonwoo pagi tadi di bus, ia sedang dalam keadaan _badmood_ karena mobilnya masuk bengkel dan ia terpaksa menaiki kendaraan umum.

"Sayang sekali Wonnie, jadi setelah ini kau langsung menuju _M'indiquer_? Kau tahukan aku pelanggan setiamu, kenapa kau selingkuh?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, apa-apaan kau hyung?

Sebenarnya Wonwoo cukup mual dengan gombalan-gombalan pelanggannya tetapi ia tetap menampikkan senyum karena sudah dibayar dan harus mendengarkan keluh kesah mereka.

Wonwoo cukup menjaga adabnya karena biasanya orang-orang yang menyewa Wonwoo selain berkantung tebal mereka sudah memiliki keluarga. Mungkin mereka memiliki masalah sehingga membutuhkan teman yang tidak ada dalam kehidupan sehari-hari sehingga perjalanan mereka berlabuh pada Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin curhat" katanya uring-uringan di atas meja makan dengan tatapan aku-ingin-yang-lain membuat Wonwoo sekilas merasa ngeri.

Tetapi Seungchol berbeda, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang selalu mengeluhkan tentang masalah di kantornya mulai dari dirinya yang tidak kunjung pindah pangkat menjadi general padahal sudah sering menimba poin dengan menjadi _site manager_ sampai berunding mengenai _best price_ serta memiliki berbakat menetapkan _profit_ yang benar-benar dapat ia capai dalam _project_ apapun, bukan seperti pelanggan lainnya yang typical membicarakan masalah rumah tangga mereka. Wonwoo sebagai pendengar setia hanya mengangguk-angguk pura-pura mengerti. Toh, dia hanya anak sekolahan.

"Maaf hyung aku sudah di _booking_." Lalu tersenyum lamat.

Jujur saja Wonwoo merasa mual saat ini karena ia tidak biasa dipesan sebetulnya, terlebih oleh pria yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenalnya. Hanya pelanggan dengan klasifikasi tertentu yang dapat terikat dengan bar lalu dapat membuat kontrak, dan pelanggan yang ini sudah pasti tidak.

"Wonnie, siapa yang sanggup menyewamu selain aku? Biayamu kan mahal~" Seungchol sepertinya mulai ngelindur, padahal dia hanya makan _ice cream_ cokelat.

"Seseorang yang mencegatku di bus. Katanya dia pernah melihatku di restoran _Voudrais Pourriez_." Lalu memicingkan mata menatap Seungchol yang setengah tertidur seakan berkata ini-gara gara-kau-hyung!

"Hey jangan salahkan aku! Itu restoran bagus karena atasanku pernah mengadakan pesta disana. Kau tahu? Jika ingin mencari _partner_ , —disana banyak!" Terkutuklah Seungchol dan segala pikiran mesumnya, ia menelan _ice creamnya_ bulat-bulat.

Bersamaan setelah itu Seungchol terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak, otaknya beku dan paru-parunya dipenuhi hidrogen. Jadi Wonwoo tidak akan kaget jika pria dihadapannya akan tidak sadarkan diri untuk jangka dekat ini.

"Dia bilang namanya adalah Kang Dongho." Wonwoo berusaha mengingat-ingat, untung saja kuis dadakan geografi di sekolahnya tidak menguras seluruh ingatannya.

Seungchol yang terbatuk-batuk lalu membulatkan matanya tanda ia kaget, tetapi Wonwoo tidak dapat menangkapnya jelas karena ekspresi terkejut Seungchol tertutupi oleh tersedaknya ia. Maka Wonwoo mengamit tasnya lalu bersiap meninggalkan Seungchol.

"Terimakasih traktirannya malam ini hyung.." Wonwoo senang sekali karena malam ini bisa makan cheese burger, "Lain kali ajak saja aku ke tempat seperti ini, aku sangat puas." Meskipun banyak berlalu lalang anak-anak kecil di sekitar mereka karena tempat ini typical tempat untuk anak-anak dan pelajar karena harga yang terjangkau, Wonwoo sangat mengidamkan dapat berbincang secara tidak formal bersama teman-temannya di restoran cepat saji dibandingkan duduk berhadapan dengan pria berjas di restoran mahal yang menyewanya tuk menemani mereka.

Ia menjuluki pekerjaannya sendiri selain kencan buta yaitu sebagai relawan teman bicara orang-orang kesepian, itu lebih baik daripada ia menganggap dirinya sebagai pelacur.

"Permisi hyung, aku harus bekerja. Sudah hampir pukul dua belas." Wonwoo beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Seungchol yang masih terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak bahkan mengangkat jari berusaha menghentikan Wonwoo, namun sia-sia karena Wonwoo harus mengejar waktu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa kau mengenalnya Wonwoo-ya?" Kento meniti pria tinggi di hadapannya, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali kemari dan dengan lancangnya pria itu langsung menunjuk Wonwoo untuk menemani malamnya.

"Aku yang mengenalnya." Katanya dengan senyum tersemat pada wajah, berusaha diukir dengan pasti.

Caranya yang tidak sopan mengelak kesempatan Wonwoo untuk menjawab membuat Kento berdecih ria, selama pengalamannya mengurus bar level atas baru kali ia bertemu dengan pria berjas yang bersikap semena-mena.

"Kento-san, tenang saja aku.." Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan bosnya —sekaligus tetangganya, karena orang itu sudah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Aku pindah dari Jepang untuk mengelola bar yang dapat menenangkan, bukan berarti pemiliknya tidak boleh tenang dan kau adalah tanggung jawabku." Kento berucap sarkas.

Ia gusar karena sejak pukul sebelas pria itu terus menanyakan dimana Wonwoo, datang dan langsung ingin menyewanya tanpa mendaftar terlebih dahulu sebagai anggota tetap bar.

"Aku merasa seperti meminta izin kepada mertua, padahal hanya tinggal membayar maka semuanya beres bukan?" Tepat saat itu Wonwoo merasa tertohok.

Apa dirinya semurah itu? Dibayar? Jujur saja Wonwoo sangat sakit hati akibat perkataan pria yang tadi pagi kebetulan dikenalnya di bus, tetapi ia tidak dapat berkilah karena perkataan pria itu memang benar adanya.

"Y-ya.." Wonwoo menahan air matanya, dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan ia mengepal tangan kuat-kuat.

Wonwoo menoleh dan mendapati Kento yang sedang menyanggah dagu dengan salah satu tangannya sambil berlipat di depan dada, ia juga harus menimbang keputusan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-kun, apa tidak apa-apa?" Kento terlihat bijak karena tidak mengizinkan Dongho untuk menyewa Wonwoo karena ia baru saja datang ke bar tanpa aling-aling bahkan tidak mau jadi anggota dan tidak ingin menjelaskan secara detail siapa dirinya, bekerja dimana dan untuk siapa.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Wonwoo berkata gemetar, dan Kento sadar.

Ia ingin berucap sekali lagi untuk melarang Dongho namun tercekat kala Dongho merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya akan minum dengannya sebentar disini." Dan tepat setelah itu ia menarik Wonwoo pada salah satu meja.

Kento tentu saja sangat malas berhadapan dengan tamu seperti dia.

 _Dasar tidak tahu etika,_ dan berakhirlah ia kembali pada ruang manager.

Kini Wonwoo sudah dihadapkan dengan pria yang menyewanya tadi. Wonwoo cukup gugup meskipun ia sudah berpengalaman menemani pria-pria berbincang sebelumnya, tetapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari orang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Dongho melempar amplop berwarna cokelat muda ke atas meja, cukup kencang sehingga Wonwoo terkejut.

"Apa ini?" Wonwoo tercekat.

"Buka dan kau akan tahu apa isinya." Dilanjutkan seringaian pada parasnya.

Wonwoo membuka amplop tersebut, "Li-lima ratus ribu won?" Ia bertanya nanar, jarang sekali melihat uang sebesar itu.

Kemudian mengalihkan senderannya menjadi sanggahan pada lutut, "Dan akan bertambah kalau kau ingin menemani malam-malamku." Kemudian Dongho menjilat bibirnya.

Wonwoo terbelalak. Ia melempar amplop barusan, karena dirinya hanya anak sekolah dan tidak akan melakukan sejauh itu. Wonwoo sudah membuat prinsip yang dirinya sampai kapanpun tidak akan dilanggarnya dalam urusan pekerjaan.

"Wow, lihat bagaimana kucing kecil ini menolak? Apa lima ratus ribu Won belum cukup? Aku dengar dari pelanggan yang yang lain kau memang mahal, tapi aku tidak menyangka kau meminta lebih dari ini," Kemudian menampikkan senyum getir, tak sabar mencicipi sosok putih di hadapannya.

"Dengar, kau salah paham! Aku hanya menemani mengobrol, bukan sesuatu yang seperti ini." Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan.

Ini bukan pertama kali ia berhadapan dengan pelanggan seperti Dongho, banyak pelanggan lainnya yang usil seperti ini. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, dia serius.

"Apa alasanmu menolakku manis? Apa yang kurang dariku kalau boleh tahu?" Dongho mencoba menampilkan senyum ramah, ia ingin agar Wonwoo luluh.

"Banyak." Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, takut bilamana orang ini membujuknya ke kasur.

Dan semakin banyak Wonwoo menyanggah semakin keras pula keinginan Dongho untuk membawanya pulang. Belum lama ini ia melihat Wonwoo diajak bawahannya untuk menghadiri pesta kesuksesan project di kantor, lalu bawahannya kerap kali membawanya pada beberapa tempat yang tidak bisa dibilang menengah ke bawah. Itu membuat Dongho semakin penasaran akan diri Wonwoo.

Dan ia baru mengetahui kala beberapa bawahannya yang lain mengatakan kalau Wonwoo adalah lelaki pinjaman, maka semakin besarlah keinginannya untuk menemui lelaki itu. Dan ia semakin bersemangat kala mengetahui Wonwoo adalah seorang pelajar.

Masih bau kencur dan takut dengan beribu ancaman dan nama baik. Masih naif untuk menunjukkan wajah di tempat umum padahal tahu khalayak ramai membicarakan dirinya dan penasaran akan dirinya. Masihlah seorang bocah yang kurang mengerti jika _image_ yang seharusnya ia jaga sudah ia rusak dan mungkin tidak bisa ia pakai untuk melamar pekerjaan di tahun mendatang. Dan itu adalah salah satu kesempatan besar baginya untuk membujuk Wonwoo karena kelemahannya sudah berada di tangannya.

Wonwoo menjelaskan segamblang-gamblangnya mengenai ia dan pekerjaannya. Lalu melanjutkan alasan ia tidak ingin disetubuhi, "...Kita baru bertemu dan aku hanyalah seorang pelajar jadi.." —alasan klasik seperti biasanya, Wonwoo begini-begini masih percaya cinta dan tidak ingin kesuciannya dibayar dan hanya ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang ia mau —tentu saja.

"Karena kau seorang pelajar itulah.." Dongho menggantung perkataannya, lalu mendapati Wonwoo mulai memerah wajahnya karena merasa cemas —melihat Dongho mengeluarkan posel dari saku.

Ia mengangkat ponsel itu dan menekan sesuatu di sana,

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo delapan belas tahun, aku bekerja di bar untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku dan adikku. Aku hanya disewa untuk menemani mengobrol alias berkencan, bukan yang lain. Aku cukup mahal karena orang orang merasa nyaman bicara denganku meskipun aku hanyalah seorang pendengar, bukan keinginanku tetapi tiba-tiba saja itu sudah menjadi standar. Bukannya apa aku tidak ingin disetubuhi tetapi karena kita baru bertemu dan aku hanyalah seorang pelajar jadi.." kemudian ponsel itu disimpan kembali ke dalam saku oleh Dongho dan ia tersenyum menatap Wonwoo.

"Jika aku menyebarkan ini bagaimana nasibmu sayang?"

Licik.

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan isakannya, ia takut. Bagaimana pria ini bisa selicik itu merekam suaranya tadi? Wonwoo tidak bisa menyanggah karena suara berat itu memang miliknya. Bagaimana jika sampai bocor pada pihak sekolah?

"Hyung.. hyung aku mohon! Hyung!" Wonwoo berusaha mengambil ponsel tadi namun usahanya sia-sia, Dongho dengan baik menyimpan ponselnya jadi Wonwoo kesulitan meraihnya.

"Hyung! Hyung! Jangan!"

Tetapi Dongho adalah orang yang rakus dan keras kepala, ia menepis tangan Wonwoo.

"Temani malamku dulu baru kau dapat menghapus rekaman beserta ponselnya, kau mau kan?" Kemudian memicingkan mata.

Wonwoo tergelak, apa serendah itu dirinya dimata Dongho ini?

"A-aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau! Hiks aku mohon hiks. Kalau aku _drop out_ dari sekolah bagaimana? Nanti beasiswa adikku juga dicabut, hiks.. Aku tidak mau behubungan intim! Tidak mau seks!" Wonwoo mengusak rambutnya kasar, suaranya tidak teratur, keras dan menarik perhatian sekitar. Sekilas beberapa orang melirik pada arah mereka.

Dongho memijit pelipisnya, cara inipun tidak mempan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana kalau minum bersama? Kau mau _redwine_? Jangan! Terlalu keras! Bagaimana kalau _beer_?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, ia belum legal dan minuman alkohol baru bisa ia tenggak diusia dua puluh nanti.

"Susu? Susu bagaimana? Aku akan memesankannya untukmu."

Dan akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk.

Dongho berjalan ke arah bar lalu lekas kembali membawa segelas susu putih. Di tangannya yang lain ia juga membawa sebotol _redwine_ lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ayo diminum, aku yakin kau akan suka."

Wonwoo mengambil gelas itu dari tangan Dongho, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tangis.

 _Cheers_!

Dongho mengangkat cangkir belingnya lalu menenggak _redwine_ yang ia pesan, bersamaan dengan Wonwoo yang masih berusaha menghabiskan susu yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Sementara itu Dongho hanya memasang simpul menanti karyanya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Halo2 saya kembali! /gak ada yang nanya/ hiks, jujur aja ini update terlama krna dr kmrn disibukkan oleh tryout dan persiapan uas jg us hikss...

Terimakasih yg sdh fave n follow n silent reader yg msh setia menanti~ kutanpamu hanyalah butiran debu...

 **Special thanks to..**

 **WooMina|** HoneyKyun **| ParkRyun-Uchiha |** monwiijeonwii **| GestiPark |** DevilPrince **| pxv1314 |** Mbee99 **| MeliaWon |** Daehaniv **| anxiety |** g.a **| saymyname |** 1004 **| Ghost |** and the guest:D

Chapter ini setengah hati kubuatnya karena cuma sehari, kerangka sudah kubuat tapi bumbu konflik dan merangkai kata masih suka bingung. Yasudah jadinya seperti ini/maaf mengecewakan/ bingung juga kapan lagi mau dilanjutin habisnya tugas seorang pelajar SMA dipenghujung tahun menanti/potek💔/

Doakan saja ya supaya lanjut!👊


End file.
